Strains of Melody
by Hoshi-tachi
Summary: AU, pre- and first year: An abused 5-year-old Harry Potter is rescued from the Dursleys' by muggles and adopted. There's just one problem: the person who adopted him doesn't exist.
1. A Search Ends

**Title:** Strains of Melody  
**Author:** hoshi-tachi  
**Category:** Harry Potter AU  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Summary:** An abused five-year-old Harry Potter is rescued from the Dursleys' by the Muggle police and adopted. There's just one problem: the person who adopted him doesn't exist.  
**Warnings:** mentions of child abuse, undecided pairings, limited violence, limited profanity.  
**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and all things pertaining to him belong to J. K. Rowling. Any other things the author does not own will receive their own disclaimer in the pertinent chapter.

* * *

Humanity has created many things over the millennia, things to protect itself, entertain itself, and punish itself. Of the last of these, by far the most effective is the concept known as paperwork. All over the world, men and women sit at desks all day long, working fruitlessly to lessen the mounds of dried and pressed tree-pulp sitting in front of them. It was for this reason that Miss Samantha Harding looked up so gratefully from her work when the door-chime rang, smiling as she blessed the visitor's soul.

The man who entered wasn't anything unusual. He wasn't particularly handsome, or intimidating. Perhaps a bit taller than average, he was possessed of an open, honest face and calm blue eyes, the kind that led old ladies to trust him with their purses and schoolchildren with their secrets.

Returning the young woman's smile, he walked up to her desk. In response to her polite, "May I help you?" he proceeded to introduce himself as a Mr. Andrew Merrion, here for his appointment with the good doctor Johannson, and inquired as to the way to her office.

A minute later he was walking down a hallway, while the unfortunate Samantha dragged herself back to her schedules and memorandums.

Taka was starting to get just a little annoyed after he found himself in front of the third dead end in as many minutes. Only a little, mind you, he was _quite_ good at controlling his emotions after thirteen centuries, but he couldn't help but think a few uncharitable thoughts about a certain secretary who couldn't find her way around an empty room.

It was well past the time of his appointment before Taka finally discovered the solid oaken door with _Dr. Elizabeth Johannson_ written on its surface. Pausing a moment to paste a pleasant, slightly embarrassed smile on his face, he tapped gently on the door.

"Come in!" A voice from within called cheerfully, and Taka stepped into the office. A middle-aged brunette glanced up at the abashed-looking young man and gave him a wry grin. "Let me guess, Sam's on duty today."

Taka blinked and nodded. "That was the name on her tag. How did you know?"

Dr. Johannson laughed. "You're not the first person she's misled. Sam's a good girl, but she's absolutely useless when it comes to directions." She stood and walked around her desk, holding out her hand. "Now, you would be Mr. Merrion, correct? You wanted to adopt?"

"Andrew, please," Taka replied, shaking hands, "and yes, actually."

"Right. There's quite a bit of paperwork to fill out, and a background check, but I imagine that you're eager to met the children."

At Taka's nod, she led him out the door and down the hallway.

The sun was shining brightly over the small playground as they emerged from the building. Small groups of children played on monkey bars, slides, and swings, every one of them seeming to feel the need to abuse Taka's poor ears with their yelling. Beyond the giant sandbox a small forest loomed.

"All right," Dr. Johannson said, "I'll let you go talk with the children. If you have any questions, ask the playground monitor or come find me in my office." With this, she turned around and walked back inside.

Taka nodded, rather pointlessly as the doctor was already gone, but he always liked to be polite when possible. Being polite was generally the best policy to take in life, even when it seemed there was no one around. All too often there were eyes watching that you couldn't see.

Leaning against the side of the building, Taka opened his mind and focused in on the power he had sensed before. He had no difficulty in finding it; whoever wielded this much pure magic glowed like a bloody _sun_. His problem was in locating its user- it glowed so brightly near the center that it hurt to "look" at.

Though it seemed only a few moments to those around him, to one of Taka's experience it seemed nearer an eternity before his eyes adjusted enough to determine in what direction his purpose lay. Stepping away from the wall he had used for support, he turned and walked to where the playground ended and the forest began.

Pausing just before a clump of bushes, Taka peered into the shadows. Among the green dimness he could just barely make out a dark shape.

"Hello?" Taka called out. "May I come in?" He waited, until when he had just about to speak again, the shadowed figure gave a miniscule nod, and he crawled in.

Now, Taka could just make out a tiny dark-haired boy, whose green eyes were made even greener by the sunlight filtering through the leaves of the bushes. The boy couldn't have been older than five, and certainly looked younger- until you looked into his eyes. But what amazed Taka, and left him momentarily speechless, was the sheer power that radiated from the child…when he wasn't even using it.

* * *

Chapter Edited 9/20/07. If you find any further spelling/grammar errors or inconsistencies, please contact the author.

Original A/N: The idea for this came to me while reading Stormy1x2's Parallel, and then evolved beyond all recognition. It was originally intended to be that Harry was part of something like the Yakuza, and received the same training Heero did, before coming to Hogwarts. Instead…well, you'll see. Can anyone guess who Taka is? Both his real and his fake names are clues (Taka is a Japanese word), but he's not really a crossover character.


	2. And Another Begins

Summary, Warnings, and Disclaimer:  They were all in the very first chapter.  If you didn't see them the first time, go back and try again.  If you _still_ can't find them, I suggest you go to a doctor about your little eye problem.

* * * * *

_Down here in the atmosphere_

_Garbage and city lights_

_You've gone to save your tired soul_

_You've gone to save our lives_

_Turn on the radio_

_I'll find you on satellite_

_I'm waiting for the sky to fall_

_I'm waiting for a sign…_

_-Our Lady Peace, "Somewhere Out There"_

* * * * *

Taka walked back to the orphanage, careful not to walk so fast that the young boy clinging to his hand couldn't keep up.  He still didn't know why the child had decided to trust him, but he thanked the Fates for it.

He wasn't sure what he'd been expecting when he crawled beneath that bush.  Taka had been ready to stun his future Heir and 'port back to the Citadel, but instead the child had taken his hand and started pulling him towards the building.

He thought it would be a safe bet to say the boy wanted to go with him.

Around the two, the plants murmured, restless, from the light scratches of the grass to the deep bass groans of the oak and pine.  Curious as to what could so excite the normally stoic nature of plants, he paused and reached out with his senses, asking a silent question.

Beside him, the boy looked up at the odd man.  He could hear the song change, as the stranger did…something, something that ­_twisted_ the melody into a different strain.  After a moment, he smiled.  _Here was someone who wouldn't call him a freak._

Meanwhile, Taka was trying to sort out the flood of impressions he'd received from the greenery surrounding them.  Anticipation, approval, and…wistfulness?

Startled, he sent out another query to his affinity.   This time, he received actual words.

_we will miss him.  he sings to us._

Puzzled, Taka's musings were interrupted as he felt the slightest of pressures on his hand, and he looked down into the oddly trusting face of his Heir.  He knelt, bringing his eyes level with the child's.

"Why do you trust me?" he asked quietly.

For a moment the boy studied him, smiling, before answering quietly.  "You're like me."

The man's eyes widened.  The sorcerer was shielding himself with the strongest shield he could create, to prevent his world's magic users from sensing him, and this untrained boy still knew?

He didn't resist as the child led him into the building and down the hall to Dr. Johannson's office.  She looked up as they walked in.  "Ah!  You've found someone!  Well, I…"

Taka didn't miss the surprise in her face as she spotted the boy stubbornly clasping his hand.  "Harry?!" she gasped, incredulous.

Harry.  So that was what the lad's name was.  Now to find out why the doctor looked so amazed.

"Er, Mr. Merrion?  May I speak with you privately?" the woman asked, still staring at the child.  Nodding, Taka gently untangled his fingers from Harry's.  He patted the boy reassuringly on the shoulder as he followed Dr. Johannson out into the hall.

"Doctor…?" he inquired, letting his voice trail off.  "What's wrong?"

"Hmm?"  She looked up, having been rather preoccupied with gazing blankly at the wall.  "Oh!  Nothing's really _wrong, I just thought you ought to know more about this particular ward.  You see, his circumstances…unhappily, they're not __unique, but they are…unfortunate."  Seeing Taka's impatience, she hurried on.  "The lad's name is Harry Potter.  He's five years old.  His parents were killed in a car accident when he was a babe, and as his only living relatives, he was sent to live with his aunt and uncle."  She grimaced.  "The latter of whom decided to abuse him for the next four years, physically and emotionally."  Ignoring his gasp, she forged on.  "A concerned neighbor called the police a week ago, apparently after seeing Harry while he was outside."_

He frowned.  "And the uncle?"

The doctor smirked.  "He- along with his wife, I am happy to say- is currently enjoying an extended stay in police custody."

"_Good."_

Dr. Johannson hesitated.  "Do…do you still want to take him, then?  You're the first person he's let get close to him since he arrived.  To tell you the truth, we weren't sure he would ever trust anyone again."  She looked at him appealingly.  "You don't understand just how much of a miracle it is that he held your hand."

Taka was ashamed to admit, even mentally, that he was actually considering choosing a different Heir.  He wasn't sure he wanted to risk the boy turning to the Void because of his past.  Then, the memory of innocent, trusting green eyes floated through his mind, and the ancient mage knew what he had to do.

"No.  I'm taking him home."

* * * * *

About half a dozen forms later, the mage and his new Apprentice were walking out the door, Taka now the proud guardian of one Harry James Potter, though it had taken some _persuasion_ on his part to convince the doctor not to perform a background check.  A pity he had not been able to do the same and so avoid the paperwork as well, but doing so would have left a rather large hole in the legal system.

Now came the hard part.

Once they were out of sight of the main building, Taka guided his charge in between two cars.  Stopping, he kneeled so he could look him in the eye.  "Alright, Harry.  I'm going to take us home.  Don't be afraid."

Waiting until Harry nodded uncertainly, the mage wrapped his arms around the child and began to murmur the words to the 'Port.

Harry gasped in delight as curtains of pure light sprang up around the duo.  Amid their white glow- a white he would later think of as sunlight on fresh snow, but didn't because he had never yet seen snow- shadow-like runes danced to a music only they, and Harry, could hear.

And that was the most wonderful part of it all.  The song _soared_ around them, and through them, crying out its joy to the world in notes of such purity that the child nearly wept, but did not because tears only brought pain.

Anyone watching would only have seen a man kneeling in front of a boy, with no hint of the wonders that flocked around them.  It was quite fortunate that no one was, because a moment later any such observer would have seen only empty space.

* * * * *

"Albus!"

The elderly wizard jumped, coming appallingly close to letting the lemon drop he'd been about to place in his mouth fall to the floor.  Surprised, he turned towards his fireplace, where the head of an old friend sat among the flames.

"Arabella, my dear, you really oughtn't startle an old man so.  So nearly gave me a heart attack!"  He pressed a hand to his chest, eyes twinkling madly.

"Not now, Albus1" Arabella Figg cried, exasperated.  "The boy's gone!"

The Headmaster's smile vanished, as did the infuriating twinkle.  "How?"

The former Auror shook her head, looking…guilty?  "I've only just gotten back from visiting my daughter in Dublin, and the entire street's buzzing with it."  She fell silent. Her gaze distant.

Albus waited, until he realized she had gone off into her own little world.  "Well, out with it!  The street's buzzing with _what?"_

Arabella snapped back into focus, looking at him sadly.  "The Dursleys, Harry's aunt and uncle, they…they were arrested a week ago by the muggle police," she sobbed.  "For child abuse.  The…the police couldn't find any other relatives, so they sent him to an orphanage."  The woman's face crumbled.  "I'm sorry, Albus, but I couldn't find out which one."  Another half-sob escaped.

"Now, now, Arabella," the Headmaster said soothingly as his mind raced.  "I'm sure everything will be just fine once we get this sorted out."

"I was supposed to watch over him, Albus!  And…and I never even saw a thing."  The last was said in a quiet whisper.

The wizard sighed.  "Don't worry, my dear, we'll find him.  You just go on and get some rest.  If you find out anything more just give me a firecall."

With a teary nod the disembodied head vanished from the fire, and the old man settled back into his chair, blue eyes still uncommonly grave.  After a moment, he bent and pulled open a draw in his desk.  Digging beneath his rather impressive sock collection, Albus eventually unearthed a sheet of parchment with three words written at the top: **Harry James Potter.**

He pressed his wand against the parchment with a muttered 'Locatus*', and leaned forward as words slowly  floated up into sight.

**Orchid Grove Orphanage,**

**Surrey**, England****

With a relieved smile, Headmaster Dumbledore of the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry summoned a house elf.  "Ah, Tilly, isn't it?  I was wondering if perhaps you could inform Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape that I would like to see them in my office."

* * * * *

* locatus- a modification of 'locus', which is Latin for location.

* * * * *

A/N:  IT LIVES!!!

Sorry, I just needed to get that out of my system.  You know, I'd forgotten this thing existed until all of you reviewed.  So thank you for reminding me!

I apologize for confusing you last chapter about who Taka was.  This is NOT a crossover, the only fic of mine that isn't, actually.  At least, it isn't at the moment, maybe later.  When I said Taka was Japanese, I meant that his name meant 'bird of prey' in that language.  *smiles apologetically*  If you still want to take a guess, feel free.

Okay, there was more to this chapter than I was planning, so there'll be one more chapter before I get to where the books begin.

Review Responses:

Thx to: **Destruxion**, **Fangfoot**, **HermioneGreen**, **LordofLight331, ****misao****-werewolf, **Mystical Witch**, and **VirginSuicide**.**

**holly bennett**: *grins* You were the closest with the Dumbledore guess.

**Melissa**: Yep! ^_^

**rayvern**:  No, he's not a vampire. (interesting idea, though.  Pity it doesn't fit with the plot)

Thanks for pointing that out, but I can't replace the chapter because it was lost with my original computer.

**Wiccachic2000**: Nope, sorry.  Care to try again?

Oh, and sorry again for almost abandoning this thing.


	3. Home Sweet Home

Summary, Warnings, and Disclaimer:  Nothing new.  Are you really all that surprised?

* * * * *

_I wanna heal, I wanna feel_

_What I thought was never real_

_I wanna let go of the pain I've felt so long_

_(Erase all the pain till it's gone)_

_I wanna heal, I wanna feel_

_Like I'm close to something real_

_I wanna find something I've wanted all along_

_Somewhere I belong…_

_-Linkin Park, "Somewhere I Belong"_

* * * * *

Minerva McGonagall sighed wearily as she walked towards the large brick structure nestled in the trees.  Beside her strode her fellow professor, who, unsurprisingly, was currently sneering at the rather pleasant place.  Oddly enough, though, she couldn't hear any insults being muttered under his breath.

"Severus?  You've been unusually quiet."

The potions master glanced at her, then resumed glaring at the orphanage.  A minute later, just given up hope of getting an answer, he spoke.  "It wasn't supposed to be like this.  He was supposed to grow up as a spoiled, arrogant brat that I could safely hate."

Minerva pursed her lips, gazing off into the distance.  "I wish it could have been like that, too."  Seeing that they were nearing the building, she pulled out her wand and changed her robes into a muggle business suit.  "Well, at least we can get him out of this place.  It seems nice enough, but a wizarding child does _not_ belong with muggles."  _And I _told _Albus that, four years ago._

Severus snorted, doing the same, and reached out to pull open the door.  Inside, the young, pretty receptionist looked up with a welcoming, if somewhat vacuous smile.

The Slytherin detested her on sight.

"Can I help you?"

"Ah, yes," Minerva said, striding forward.  "Could you perhaps direct us to whomever is in charge of the children?"

The girl blinked.  "I think that would be Dr. Johannson.  She's in charge of adoptions, at least."  She beamed at the visitors.  "Would you like me to tell you how to get to her office?"

"Yes, if you please," Severus growled sarcastically.

Apparently that fine art form was wasted on one such as the young woman, who nodded eagerly.  "Oh, it's really very simple.  All you have to do is…"

* * * * *

"_Simple _my ass," Severus muttered to himself as he performed yet another 'Point Me' spell, and both professors grimaced as they realized they were going the wrong way.

_Again_.

"Now, now, Severus," Minerva chided, looking around absently.  "I'm sure she meant well."

He snorted.  "Good intentions pave the way to Hell."

The Transfiguration professor sighed, walking back the way they'd come.  "It can't be that far from here.  There aren't all that many places left we haven't seen."  Reaching the hallway intersection, she turned to the right, and the scowling man followed.

About five minutes later they at last stood in front of the elusive office.  Almost unconsciously bracing herself, Minerva knocked on the door.

"Come in."  The voice that came through the door sounded oddly…preoccupied.  Sharing a look, the two professors went in.

Inside, a middle-aged brunette sat behind a desk, staring vaguely at the wall.  "Dr. Johannson?"

The woman started, turning to stare at them wide-eyed as though she had forgotten she'd invited them in.  "Y-yes?  Can…I help you?"

A bit nonplussed, Minerva offered her a tight smile.    
"The young lady at the front desk said that we should come to you regarding one of your charges."

Blinking, the doctor nodded, seeming to return to herself.  "Yes, that would be me.  Er…are you looking to adopt?" she asked, quizzically eyeing the rather menacing man who had taken up station against her wall.

"Not really," Minerva answered.  "You see, we only just found out that the son of old friends of ours-" she ignored Severus's choke of horror, "- was sent here a few days ago."

"Ah."  Dr. Johannson frowned thoughtfully.  "What was the child's name?"

"Harry Potter."

The doctor's eyes widened, and she shook her head in surprise.  "Surely the boy is here," Severus snapped, breaking his silence.

She smiled helplessly.  "Well, he _was_."  Seeing their shocked expressions, she sighed.  "I'm sorry, but you've just missed him.  He was adopted not more than half an hour ago."

* * * * *

"_WHAT?!_"

Severus blinked, sure that never before in his life had he heard the headmaster raise his voice.  Hell, he wasn't sure _anyone_ had.

Lucky him.

"The boy was already gone by the time we got there," he repeated.  "Whoever took him slightly modified the memory of the woman in charge of him, so that she believed they had performed a background check when in fact they hadn't.  The name that _was_ on the few records…doesn't exist."

For a moment Dumbledore sat perfectly still, before he reached down and opened a drawer in his enormous desk.  The Slytherin watched, puzzled, as he withdrew a piece of parchment and cast what sounded like a location spell on it.  Seeing the name written on it, he hissed in surprise.  "Albus?  Is that what I think it is?"

"That would depend on what you think it is," the old man answered, slumping.  "Particularly as it doesn't seem to be working at the moment."  He turned the parchment so his former student could see its blank surface.

_Ironic_, Severus mused, still a bit shocked.  _The leader of the forces of Light using blood magic._  Then he froze as he focused on the Life Marker.  "That's impossible."

Dumbledore simply nodded in mute agreement.

The professor frowned.  "Is it possible that the boy is…"

"Dead?"  Dumbledore shook his head.  "If he was, this-" he waved the Life Marker, "- would only be so many ashes.  As it is…he is simply somewhere it cannot track him."

"Potter is lost, then?"

"Not…necessarily."  The headmaster smiled wearily at his colleague's lifted brow.  "There is always his acceptance letter."

Severus's eyes widened.  "But…that won't be for another six years!"

For the first time, the headmaster's eyes again began to twinkle.  "Now, Severus, is that _concern_ I hear in your voice?"

The younger man stayed stubbornly silent, a scowl on his face, and Dumbledore sighed.  "Six years or not…"

Bright blue eyes bored into black ones.

"…it is our only hope."

* * * * *

Taka sighed in relief, drawing in a breath of truly fresh air.  Hearing a small gasp, he looked down to see his tiny Heir gaping at his new home.  The sorcerer smiled, remembering the first he'd seen the Citadel himself.

Had it really been so long ago, that he had come to take it for granted?  Over a thousand years…

Shaking away his thoughts, he craned his head upwards, shielding his eyes from the sunlight that flashed off the enormous crystal tower as he searched the sky.

Ah, there!  Taka trained his eyes on the circling dot, calling for his familiar to come down.

Well, it seems rather pointless to ask whether you found him. Stormwing answered, diving towards them.  It'll be nice to have a new face around.

Taka smiled, lifting his arm as the storm-gray merlin flared and dropped almost daintily onto the proffered perch.  He glanced down again at his Heir, who had left off staring at the Citadel itself to staring at the enormous grounds contained within the pocket dimension.  "Harry?  I'd like you to meet someone."  The boy turned and looked at him expectantly, and he gestured to his passenger.  "This is my familiar, Stormwing."

To his credit, the boy didn't even blink.  He simply bowed slightly, saying solemnly that it was a pleasure. Then he promptly spoiled the image by giggling as the bird returned the bow.  Smiling up at the Citadel, Taka completely missed the look of chagrin that washed over the child's face, though Stormwing didn't.  Puzzled, the familiar resolved to bring it up later as his Bonded put a hand on Harry's shoulder, still smiling.

"Come on, lad.  Let's get home."

* * * * *

A/N:  Waddaya know, this thing might make it after all!  At least, the response to that last chapter was encouraging.

This is the last prequel chapter.  After this we start paralleling the first book.  Well, sorta.  This is going to be…very AU.

Would you guys mind if I made this a bit of a crossover?  Nothing big, mostly cameo appearances from various sources.  It feels kinda odd, only writing about one universe.

And I know I didn't describe the Citadel very much- that's because I'm saving that for when an outsider visits later.  Much later.

Review Responses:

Thx to: **ambrezwenko**, **Angela**, **blubb-blubb**, **Fangfoot**, **HAZZAGRIFF**, **insanechildfanfic**, **Lady Phoenix Slytherin**, and **spacecatdet****.**

**angel74**: Thx, I've corrected that now.

**athenakitty**: *blinks* Wow…Okay, I'll answer as many as I can…some of these will be in later chapters.

Taka was surprised that Harry was so powerful.

More on this later.

If you were adopting an abused child, wouldn't you want to know so you wouldn't make mistakes?

Hmmm.  Does jail count?

He sent them to pick him up, as seen in this chapter.

Now _that_ is a _definite_ yes.

**rayvern**: *beams* Thank you!  I think that's one of the best compliments I've ever been given.

**Potter-Freak123**:  Well, I'm ashamed anyway, but I thank you.

**Serpent of Light**:  *pouts* Crossovers are _more_ than fun…  Actually, Shattering Mirrors is the only really good HP/X-Men I've read…Children of the Atom is okay, but I don't really appreciate HP/HG all that much.

R&R! (yeah, I know, unoriginal, but I want to get this up)


	4. There Is Hope

Summary, Warnings, and Disclaimer: Well, I own the two familiars, the Guardian system, and the Citadel, complete with all its quirks. But I _don't _own Ranma ½.

* * *

_:…: _Bonded to familiar

_…_ Familiar to Bonded

* * *

You haven't seen the world outside for days

You sleep

You hope

You wait

Imagination disappears and all the dreams you have

You save

_-Our Lady Peace, "Right Behind You"_

* * *

Tuesday, July 24, 1991

* * *

Severus Snape winced and rubbed his temples irritably as he strode through the halls, trying to remember just why he continued to teach children if the brats were determined to do their best to give him migraines. He thought wistfully of the headache potion resting in its bottle down in his quarters, and cursed Albus for choosing _now_ of all times to call him up to his office.

"Blood Pops!" he snapped, glaring at the gargoyle as it, deliberately to his mind, took forever to clear his path. Wondering just what an inanimate object could hold against him, he climbed wearily up the spiral stairs. Severus paused just in front of the door to the Headmaster's office, waiting expectantly for Albus's voice to welcome him in, knowing who he was before he'd even knocked.

A minute passed, and as there was nothing but silence, the potions master felt the first stirrings of alarm. Concerned, he pulled out his wand and cautiously pushed open the solid oaken door.

Inside, the Headmaster sat at his desk, staring at something in his hand. Hearing a noise, he glanced up, and smiled. "Ah, Severus! So good of you to come!"

"If you'll recall, Albus, you asked me to," the Slytherin replied, slipping his wand back in his robes and taking a seat. "What has you so absorbed, anyway?"

"This." Dumbledore set the object in his hand down on the desk, revealing it to be a student letter.

It was a moment before the sight and the resulting possibilities registered. Then Severus sat up, eyes widening. "Albus, is that…?"

The Headmaster smiled. "Mr. Potter's school letter? Indeed." He gazed thoughtfully at the letter. "Unfortunately, neither Minerva nor myself recognize the address. I don't suppose…?" He handed it to Severus, who looked down curiously at the faded green writing.

**Mr. H. Potter**

**The East Wing **

**The Citadel**

"Nothing, Albus," the Slytherin replied, genuinely mystified. "I've never heard of such a place." Seeing the disappointed look on his oldest friend's face, he sighed. "At least we know the boy's alive."

"True enough," Dumbledore took back the letter, seemingly cheered. Turning towards a perch next to his desk, he murmured a few words to its occupant. Giving a melodious trill in response, Fawkes grasped the letter in his beak and took off through the open window.

Behind in his office, the Headmaster gazed after the phoenix. "There is hope."

* * *

The slightest of breezes blew across the spring, creating ripples on the smooth surface. Slowly, gently, the ripples spread, until they impacted unnoticeably against the shore. Residing in a small clearing in the exact center of the forest, the spring itself was a place of almost unparalleled beauty, home to dozens of the graceful, caring water spirits known as undines. Sometimes, if Kaze waited long enough in what had become his favorite place, they would come out and sing to him of the power of the sea, of gentle tides, swift currents, and the great tsunamis of Poseidon's rages.

At the moment, however, they happened to be huddling at the bottom of the pool with their hands over their ears. And who could blame them, considering the young Guardian was once again trying to make his pet project work.

Sighing, Kaze lay the luciharp down in his lap and watched Zephyr buzz the surface of the tiny spring. "You know, the undines are _never_ going to come out and play with you if you keep doing that."

_Like they're gonna come out anyway with that racket you're making?_

The ten-year-old growled, looking around for something to throw at his familiar, and Zephyr quickly ceased his aerial acrobatics to hover by his Bonded. Determining that there was nothing appropriate nearby, Kaze sighed again in fond exasperation and lifted his arm so the air elemental could wrap his serpentine body around it. Then they both looked upwards as there was a burst of flames overhead.

The duo watched in amazement as a phoenix flew out of the fire and around the clearing. "Um, Zeph? I thought the only way to get here was 'Porting," Kaze murmured, green eyes blinking in surprise.

_Me too…_

The boy flinched back as something dropped from the incandescent bird, nearly hitting him on the head. Cooing softly, the phoenix set down on a nearby branch and studied the air elemental disdainfully.

_Bloody phoenixi… hopeless snobs, all of them, just 'cause they're second tier…_ Zephyr complained over their mental link.

Kaze choked, fumbling with the letter. ­_:Zeph! He's a guest!:_

_Doesn't mean he can just fly in and… Kaze? What is it?_ the familiar asked, concerned at his Bonded's sudden stillness.

_:It's… addressed to me.:_

Zephyr blinked. _Well, yeah, bird boy kinda dropped it on you._

The Guardian shook his head. _:No, I mean, it's addressed to me as Harry Potter, not Kaze no Kagayaku.:_

If the air elemental had been able, he would have shrugged, but as it was he managed a fairly good mental equivalent. _So? The Summoning was less than a year ago. Maybe they just haven't gotten the memo about the name change yet._

"Maybe," Kaze said out loud. Then he looked up as the firebird voiced an impatient trill. "Um, right. Should I open it?"

_Why not? The wards wouldn't let in anything actively malicious. And I wanna see what's in it._

Stifling a grin at his familiar's childlike curiosity, Kaze drew a slim dagger from his belt and slit open the envelope. Setting the blade on the moss beside him, the boy pulled out the heavy sheet of parchment that rested within. Together, the two Bonded read the letter.

**HOGWARTS**** SCHOOL******

**_of_**** WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY**

**Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE**

**_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock_**

**_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_**

**Dear Mr. Potter,**

**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.**

**Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.**

**Yours sincerely,**

**Minerva McGonagall,**

**_Deputy Headmistress_**

**__**

Eyes wide, Kaze looked up at the phoenix. "Is this real?" He asked, tugging a longish strand of hair out of his face and blinking when it nodded. "Umm…"

_Maybe we should take it to Taka-sama?_

_:Yeah:_ Kaze agreed, relieved. He stood, letting Zephyr uncurl from his arm before he walked over to the phoenix. "Could you come with us, please? I need to show this to my Master."

* * *

Kaze could hear voices as he approached Taka's study. Their avian visitor rode comfortably on his arm while Zeph hovered nearby. Suppressing a sudden pang of anxiety, he knocked on the door.

A minute passed without any change in the arguing voices. The young Guardian exchanged a concerned glance with his familiar and tugged open the door.

Inside, he could see his mentor looking into a mirror. Within, instead of his reflection or that of the study, he could see an old- no, make that _extremely_ old woman sitting cross-legged in a small, dark room. A teenager leaned against the far wall, and Kaze nodded to his fellow apprentice, or so he assumed, since he'd never met this particular Guardian before. In the foreground the crone smiled eerily as she caught sight of him. "Well, boy, don't just stand there! Get in here!"

Starting in surprise, Taka turned, smiling with pleasure when he saw his protégé waiting in the doorway. "Ah! Elder Koh Lon, Ranma, may I have the pleasure of introducing my Heir, Kaze? Kaze, these are the Guardians of the Jusenkyuu universe, over in the Senshi Constellation."

The boy bowed respectfully, perhaps even more so than he would normally have done. It was only prudent, after all. Anyone considered good enough to be the Guardian of one of the Senshi universes could break an ten-year-old boy, even one who was a mage, in half with only a finger.

"Such a polite lad," the Elder said approvingly, before sending a glare in the direction of her own apprentice. "Unlike _this_ ungrateful brat…"

The teenager scowled. "Waddaya mean, _ungrateful_?! I oughta be grateful for havin' ta spend every waking moment with a hideous old bat?" The 'hideous old bat' growled warningly, hefting her staff and, in a nauseatingly fast blur, thumping him over the head. Kaze exchanged a bemused glance with his Master, wincing in sympathy, though he couldn't imagine ever being so disrespectful to Taka.

Given that his caller was distracted, Taka took that moment to lean over to his apprentice, eyeing the phoenix on his arm. "So what's going on?" he asked, _sotto voce_.

Unburdened, Kaze would have shrugged. "Dunno. The phoenix somehow got in and dropped this in my lap." He handed Taka the envelope.

Making sure his 'guests' were still distracted, the older mage slipped out the letter, as well as a second, thicker piece of paper Kaze could have sworn wasn't there before. Brows furrowed, he read through it, looking up at the end with a thoughtful frown. "I suppose we should have been expecting this. With as strong as your magic is, of course the wizarding society would have planned for you to attend one of their schools."

"Sir?" Kaze asked, puzzled. "I thought I was an orphan."

"You were," Taka agreed quickly. "But it would seem that your parents must have been wizards. Perhaps they had already chosen which school you would attend, and put you down on a list."

The young Guardian blinked, peering down at the letterhead. "_Hogwarts?_ My parents wanted me to go to a school named after a pig's _moles_?"

Taka snickered briefly. "Don't ask _me_ to explain how wizards think. Personally, I think most of them are at least a _little_ bit off their rockers. Maybe because they dabble in magic without knowing the consequences." He chewed his lip thoughtfully. "I haven't paid as much attention to their world lately as I perhaps should have, but I believe Hogwarts is one of the better academies." Casting a measured look towards the other Guardians, whose brawl- er, argument, had just begun to wind down, he handed the letter back to Kaze. "We'll discuss this later."

"And the phoenix? I think it's waiting for a reply."

"The Citadel should have created suitable lodgings for it by now. I'll meet you there in about an hour."

"Yes, sir," Kaze said, nodding as his Master turned towards the mirror. A bit relieved to be escaping the rather _eccentric_ callers, he left quickly, barely noticing as his familiar followed him through the door.

_Well… that was interesting._

"You don't say," the mage said distractedly. He smiled apologetically down at his passenger. "I'm sorry, but it seems you'll have to wait just a bit longer." The firebird trilled its understanding, as Kaze stepped up to a wall covered in runes. "Now, let's see…" Finding the rune for the South Wing, he reached out and pressed it. Then, all three vanished from sight.

* * *

A/N: This isn't really a cliffhanger, since nothing's going to happen. It's just a convenient point to end the chapter.

Kou: Not to mention you're tired of staring at the screen.

Yes, well, that too. Ah, yes, that reminds me. You see, my counselor told me I needed to finally "acknowledge" the voice in my head that criticizes me and keeps trying to convince me to blow things up. We went and picked out a name he didn't mind, and he'll be joining me for a bit, at least until we recombine. So, may I formally introduce you, for the first time, to Koukennin. He's also the one that keeps trying to get me to write, and, when the plot bunnies for new fics get too overwhelming, will occasionally take one out and shoot it. /snickers/ That _really _tends to quiet 'em down for a bit. Anyway, you should all be very grateful to him. Otherwise, all my stories would ossify.

Kou: Not that that would necessarily be a bad thing…

/blinks Is it possible to throw something at someone who's in your head?

Kou: /smirks/

Anyway… does anyone want me to post a bit at the end of each chapter explaining anything that might come up? Like the different Constellations, in this one? I only just realized how confusing something that came directly out of my mind would be. /glances over at Kou/

Review Responses:

Our thanks to: **insanechildfanfic**, **GY**, **keira**, **Mikito**, **muggle**, **Muhahahaha**, and **Stormyronin****.**

**athenakitty**: /grins/ Don't worry, it's alright. Yes to those last two questions.

**Bridget**: Really? Thx! And it's Taka who can talk to plants. Harry's a bit… different.

**Dius**** Corvus**: Yes! Someone who doesn't want me to rush! Thank you! /blinks/ Sorry, it's just that I hate it when fics are rushed because people want everything to happen in two or three chapters. It's nice to hear someone take the opposite stand.

**Molly Morrison**: No, I won't abandon it, not again. It might take forever to finish, and I'll mostly likely be working on half-a-dozen others at the same time, but it _will_ be finished.

I'm not sure how AU I can get- basic events in each year will happen, but I'm planning on stretching the bonds as far as I can.

**Serpent of Light**: Truthfully, I only got a few chapters into CotA. I suppose eventually I'll go and read it through, but not just yet.

I know! Every single song I listen to, I find myself thinking of ways it could relate to fanfics! I suppose it's a miracle I don't exclusively write songfics, given that. And it's rather disturbing how many of them relate to the darker side of HP fanfiction. For example, whenever I hear Evanescence's _Haunted_, I keep thinking it's Harry thinking about Voldie. /shrugs/ What? I just live in my head, I don't control it.

**Tirla**: You know, I hadn't really planned for Taka to ever teach at Hogwarts, but now that you've suggested it, I've started thinking it over… well, we'll see.

And no, Voldemort will never have the same powers.

* * *

Kou: /looks around furtively/ Review. I need all the help I can get to get her to write some more instead of just sitting on her ass reading fanfics all day.

Kou? What are you doing?

Kou: Nothing…


	5. When Worlds Collide

Summary, Warnings, and Disclaimer: Okay, there's some more Ranma stuff in here. And I don't own the Titanic.

* * *

_:…: _Bonded to familiar

_…_ Familiar to Bonded

* * *

_In the real world_

_as__ in dreams,_

_nothing__ is quite_

_what__ it seems…_

_-The Book of Counted Sorrows_

* * *

Still Tuesday, July 24, 1991

* * *

_Well, so much for phoenixian dignity._ Zephyr snickered, watching their visitor practically _frolic_ among the flames that filled the newly created guest room.

Kaze blinked, turning to look at his familiar in fond disbelief. _:Hypocritical__ much, Zeph? I seem to recall you buzzing the undine's pond not more than half an hour ago, and you're complaining about lost dignity?:_

_If I actually had any dignity to lose, then it'd be hypocritical. But that thing's supposed to be my Elder, and act like it, not like some little puffball fresh out of the nest._

The Guardian sighed, leaning back on the couch of magical flames that supported their weight. The flames didn't burn them to death as they should have, or even singe his clothing, since nothing inside the Citadel walls could harm its inhabitants. The Citadel wouldn't allow it.

Thus explaining how a boy and an air elemental could actually exist inside a room filled entirely by fire, and only feel slightly warm. And even that had only been for the first few moments after appearing in the guest quarters, since the Citadel quickly adjusted the temperature for their comfort.

Zephyr sighed. _I'm bored._

Kaze covered his face with his hands, sighing as well. "How the heck can you be bored? It's only been fifteen minutes!" he complained out loud, exasperated.

_It's quite simple, really. You should try it some time._

Electing to ignore his familiar, Kaze looked around for something to do.

* * *

Taka rubbed his temples wearily, walking down the hallway. _Damn it, why can't that woman ever see _reason_?_

You'd think it would be obvious something as potentially disruptive as the Nanban Mirror should be kept at _least_ under lock and key, if not layered under enough wards to sink the Titanic! But no, she had to go and…

Shaking his head, the ancient mage reached out the runes on the wall, activating the configuration that would 'Port him to the guest quarters. A short flash of light later, he was walking into the phoenix's temporary room.

Inside, his apprentice was curled up on a blazing couch, and the older man couldn't help a flash of concern before he remembered where they were. The boy was humming softly, and in the flames around him dancing, half-formed shapes shimmered in and out of being.

"Practicing your control?" Taka murmured softly, raising an eyebrow as he dubiously watched the phoenix play in the magical fire.

Startled, Kaze jumped, losing control over the phantom shapes as his concentration was shaken. "Oh! Um, yes, sir."

Taka nodded in approval, suppressing the grimace he always wanted to make whenever his adopted child called him that. He'd pretty much given up on telling him not to over the years, though. It just wasn't important enough. "Good," he added, somewhat belatedly as he came around to sit on the couch.

Beside him, his apprentice fidgeted nervously. "Umm…"

"Do you want to go?" Taka asked abruptly, turning his head to look at him.

Kaze blinked, startled. "Wouldn't it mess things up?"

"Not… really," the old mage said quietly. "It would just mean a few more years of training, since I wouldn't be able to teach you year-round." And a few years ago the man wouldn't have been able to stand the thought of living any longer than he must. But taking in young Har- Kaze had shown him how to enjoy life again. Taka still couldn't wait to retire, but it wasn't the all-consuming _need_ it had been. "The experience would be good for you, as well."

The boy opened his mouth and stopped, closing it as he briefly rethought his words. "I would miss you, and home, but… I admit to being the slightest bit curious," he said, a tiny smile quirking his lips.

Taka smiled back, pleased the one he'd come to regard as his son would miss him as much he personally would miss the child. "About your parents?"

Kaze nodded. "We don't really know anything more than their _names_, and-"

"I understand. You want to know where you come from." And he really did. Taka knew what it was like, to think you were alone in the world. He'd felt like that for over a thousand years, after all. Though… not so much anymore.

Smiling with a hint of gratitude, Kaze glanced at him with forest-green eyes, before looking away. "They could never replace _you_, but… it'd be nice to know."

Taka's own eyes widened, a surge of joy flashing through him. It was extremely rare, if not almost unheard-of, for his heir to say what he truly felt, and for him to say it now… This was most _definitely_ the right choice. "Shall we write a reply out, then? They might not let you in if they don't know you're coming."

Kaze jumped up, an unabashed grin on his face. Holding out an arm, he whistled a trilling melody, and the phoenix left off its acrobatics to land on his arm. "What does Zephyr think of all this?" Taka asked curiously as the boy sat down, eyeing where he assumed the air elemental to be.

"We already talked it over. He's happy about having new places to explore." Kaze frowned in concentration, humming a tuneless bar that summoned a piece of paper and stylus. He wrote a single line in a neat, unadorned script, then looked up questioningly at his mentor. "Who do I sign it as? The envelope was addressed to Harry Potter."

Taka bit his lip, thinking it over. "It would probably be best to sign as both. They may not know what your true name means."

The ten-year-old nodded, and bent back to the sheet of paper, first signing and then pressing the end of the magical stylus to the surface. A second later, his Guardian emblem had been branded onto the sheet. Rolling it into a cylinder, he handed it to the phoenix, which took off and almost instantly vanished in a burst of flames.

"So… that's it, then?" Kaze asked quietly, staring at the spot the firebird had occupied only a moment ago.

The mage nodded. "Until it's time to get your supplies, yes."

The boy frowned slightly in curiosity, turning to his Master. "I was wondering, just where do we get all that stuff, anyway?"

Taka blinked. He brought up a hand and rubbed the back of his neck, embarrassed. "I'm afraid I don't have a clue."

* * *

Severus sighed imperceptibly, not allowing himself to fidget in the comfortable chair. "Albus, just how much longer do you expect me to wait here? I _do_ need to finish the fourth year syllabus before the year actually starts!" he complained to the older man.

The Headmaster sighed as well, slumping behind his desk and appearing older than the Slytherin had ever seen him look before. "Yes… yes, you're right, Severus. I just… did so not want to give up hope."

Uncomfortable, Severus looked away from his old friend just in time to duck as Fawkes nearly took off his head. "Bloody hell!" he burst out, black eyes wide. "Can't that idiot bird ever watch where he's flying?!"

Dumbledore chuckled quietly, catching the roll of paper the phoenix dropped in his hands. Trilling a welcome, Fawkes settled on his perch, sending the potions master a look that could only be described as a smirk. The wizard read the single line quickly as his colleague glared at the bird, breaking out into a wide smile.

Severus broke off his staring contest with the firebird to stare at the suddenly beaming face. "Albus…?"

Still smiling, the Headmaster slid the paper across the desk, and the Slytherin leaned forward to take a look.

**I accept your invitation.**

**_Harry Potter_**

Beneath the signature was a device of four undulating lines, maybe stylized waves. "Any idea what the last bit means?" he asked curiously, sliding the paper back.

Dumbledore shook his white head, the smile apparently permanently charmed onto his face. "Frankly, I have no idea. But he's alive, and he's coming here. That's enough."

Doubtful, _knowing_ it was somehow important, Severus rose. "If that will be all, Albus, I need to get back to my syllabus." Receiving a nod, the Head of Slytherin turned and walked out, mind troubled.

* * *

A/N: Damn. That is _way_ too fucking short. Sorry, guys. At least it's really just a filler chapter anyway. Not a lot to say other than that.

Next chapter: Taka and Kaze go looking for Diagon Alley.

* * *

Review Responses:

Our thanks to: **Comechatcha**, **Crysania**** Fay, Fangfoot, Lady Phoenix Slytherin, Mithros, **and **scott****.**

**blubb-blubb**: Kaze is wind, and Kagayaku is a word I pulled from a song. It means "shining", or something like that. Ah, "to shine/to glitter/to sparkle." So, the shining wind? /shrugs/

**C'mon**: The Guardians are my creation, and they'll be explained as we go along. And with Taka I'm still waiting for someone to guess who he is.

**Incarnate**: /beams/ My favorite compliment. Thank you!

**Kitty the Black Ice Cat**: Lol. Tickles? /runs in terror/

**Lady Selenity**: /smiles/ You don't need to borrow him. Everyone has a Koukennin if they just listen. It's just that mine decided he needed to speak up a bit louder if he was going to get through my thick skull. /grimaces/

And if I knew anything about Sailor Moon or Digimon I'd offer to beta for you.

**Shi-koi**: Thx! And you know, you're _way _too good at this. At guessing plot quirks, I mean. That particular name _is_ sort of a status symbol. Guardians are named for their familiars, and a magical familiar… well, you get the point. And I probably shouldn't have said that, but oh well!

* * *

Kou: Erm, Hoshi's currently unavailable at the moment. She's barricaded herself in her room to ride out all the yelling everyone's going to be doing as soon as they realize how short this is. (grumbling) I _told_ her to just keep going, but _no_… Honestly, you'd think someone as disorganized as she is would care less about chapter planning… /walks off, still muttering/

* * *

5 July 2004


	6. Setting the Stage

Summary, Warnings, and Disclaimer: I don't own John Edward or _Crossing Over_. And everyone knows the poem belongs to Rowling, right?

* * *

_It is insight into human nature that is the key to the communicator's skill. For whereas the writer is concerned with what he puts into his writings, the communicator is concerned with what the reader gets out of it. He therefore becomes a student of __how__ people read or listen._

  
**-****Bill Bernbach**

* * *

**__**

_:…: _Bonded to familiar

_… _Familiar to Bonded

* * *

Wednesday, July 25,1991

* * *

"Um, sir?" Kaze asked a bit breathlessly, breaking into a jog momentarily to keep up with his elder's longer strides. "Do you know how much farther it is?"

Taka blinked, looking up from the watch-like device on his wrist for the first time in nearly five minutes. "That depends," he answered, glancing back down. "If the locus I'm tracking only contains a small amount of magic, we're practically on top of it. But if there's a _lot_ of power… then we could be in for a walk."

The boy nodded silently, dropping back to follow behind his mentor. Truthfully, Kaze wouldn't mind if it were the latter option. It wasn't often that he got to leave the Citadel, to walk freely through the world he would someday protect, and he was enjoying the rare privilege.

The day itself couldn't be better. The skies were clear and blue, in itself a rarity for London. It was still early enough that the streets they traveled through were uncrowded, and Kaze delighted in the chance to look around without attracting attention. Presumably, Zephyr felt the same, but _he'd_ taken off to explore as soon as they 'Ported into an empty alley.

Even if he _wasn't_ delighting in the clothes they had to wear to fit in. The jeans itched, and the T-shirt left him feeling naked, compared to the tunic he normally wore. Not to mention he wasn't sure if he could get to the miniature lute in his pocket in a hurry if he had to.

Ahead, Taka slowed slightly, coming alongside his apprentice. "Did you know there used to be a magical village here?"

Kaze frowned. "_Here?_ But I thought you said the wizards tried to stay hidden?"

Shrugging, Taka glanced upwards at his familiar, who soared high above them, keeping a keen eye out for trouble. "Well, it _was_ a long time ago. Seven or eight centuries, at least. Back then, London was only a tiny, backward village itself."

"So, what happened to it?" Kaze asked, curious.

"St. Diogennes? I suppose London's grown over it. A pity, really. It was the friendliest place, full of magic…" the mage said, shaking his head sadly. "Ah, well. The past is past, and in time all that are left are memories."

The young boy bit his lip, not sure how to respond to the pensive mood his Master had fallen into. Thankfully, it turned out he wouldn't have to, as Taka glanced down at the tracker and stopped.

"Well," he said, looking around, "according to this we're here. But…"

Kaze blinked, glancing around as well. "I don't see anything."

Taka frowned. "Nor do I. There should _be_ something. A wellspring with that much magic in it does _not_ occur naturally."

"What about the Niagara Falls?"

"You know perfectly well that that's a magical _sinkhole_, not a wellspring."

"Oh." Sighing, Kaze walked over to a bench so he could study their surroundings a bit more comfortably. They'd left behind the neighborhood of warehouses they'd 'Ported to, and wandered into a maze of strip malls and privately-owned businesses. Directly in front of him was a large book shop, apparently popular with the younger generation by the number of teenagers walking through its doors. Next to it, on the other side of a dingy little pub, was a smaller record store that the boy wondered if he might visit later.

With a sudden frown, Kaze examined the pub more closely, suspicion welling up inside him as his eyes tried to slide away from the dirty façade. He stood, walking over to get a better view of the sign hanging in front of the pub: the Leaky Cauldron. "Um, sir," he called, "I think this might be it."

Taka walked up behind him. "Maybe. Wizards do seem rather fond of cauldrons." Sighing, he reached forward and opened the door. "Shall we, then?"

* * *

First, a quick rinse. Then, a casual swipe with a rag that he really ought to have tossed into the fireplace, another swift rinse, and the glass goes back on the counter to wait for the evening rush…

Tom looked up, blinking as light was abruptly spilled into the dark, musty room. He frowned thoughtfully, watching the two step cautiously inside.

They were quite obviously muggles, or muggleborn. The man was dressed in a simple pair of slacks and a polo shirt, brushing blonde bangs out of his eyes as he looked around with evident curiosity. The boy was looking around as well, one hand buried in the pocket of his jeans.

Tom moved forward, grinning toothlessly at the duo. Muggles were generally made at least uncomfortable by his bald head and gaping smile, when they weren't scared away outright. It wasn't likely they were truly muggles, or at least the boy wasn't, since only those with magic could find their way through the door and Hogwarts letters had gone out the day before, but it was best to be safe.

He'd _never_ forget the trouble that Edward muggle had caused a few months ago. Honestly, the nerve of the American, trying to convince old Thadimus Binns to cross over!

"Can I help you gents?" he called out cheerfully. The two shared a quick glance, and the boy nodded cautiously. He put his free hand into his pocket- _not_ the one holding his other hand, Tom noticed- and pulled out a familiar envelope. "Ah, Hogwarts, then. You'll be wanting to get into the Alley."

"Alley?" the man asked curiously, the first time either of them had spoken.

Tom nodded enthusiastically. "Diagon Alley. The heart of wizarding England. You'll find everything you need for school there, and then some." The bartender watched in puzzlement as the man mouthed "_Diagon_ Alley" in bemusement. He seemed almost… pleased.

With a mental shrug, he turned towards the back of the pub, beckoning the others along behind him. "This way! This first time I'll let you in, but once you get your own wand you'll have to do it yourself."

He led them through a doorway, out into a tiny courtyard and to the far wall. As they watched, confused, he pulled his wand from his pocket and tapped the unlocking sequence. Before them, the bricks shifted, melting away in a bewildering dance that within a few seconds revealed a portal… and what lay beyond it.

Smiling, Tom turned so he could see the strangers' faces. This was the part he loved about introducing muggleborns into their first real taste of the magical world, the awe and wonder of realizing this was _theirs_, now, was, so to speak, enchanting to watch. And sure enough, there were the wide eyes, the excited grin…

Beautiful.

He let them have a few seconds, before he coughed discreetly. Almost instantly, both of their gazes were on him. "Now, there first thing you'll want to do is head on over to Gringotts. That's our bank, so you'll be able to change money into Galleons and such there."

"Galleons?" the boy asked.

Tom nodded. "We use Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts. There's seventeen Sickles to a Galleon, and twenty-nine Knuts to a Sickle, so a Galleon's worth four hundred and ninety-three Knuts." He grinned as they both winced. "Don't worry, it's an easy enough system once you get used to it."

Over them, the warning bell rang, announcing that the doorway was about to close. "Well, I'll let you get going, then," the bartender said cheerfully, stepping back. "Have a nice day, you two. If you need any more help, just come ask."

As the portal closed, the boy turned and bowed politely, calling a quiet "thank you, sir" through the gap. Then the wall was solid once again, concealing them from the eyes of an utterly shocked Tom.

When the boy had bowed, the long strands of hair that covered his forehead had fallen away, making Tom's jaw drop as underneath was revealed a lightning-bolt scar.

It was a full minute before he could rouse himself from his stupor, and walk back into the pub and over to the fireplace. A few more seconds passed as he tossed a handful of Floo powder into the flames, and cried out his destination.

"Hogwarts!"

* * *

"There's so _many_ of them," Kaze murmured, tightening his hold on Taka's sleeve as they wove through the crowded boulevard.

"Yes, but they aren't as powerful as they once were," the mage replied, trying to resist the urge to reanimate the cotton in the robes of a group of hags blocking their way. See if they'd dawdle around in the middle of the street with their clothes trying to crawl off them!

The boy blinked. "They aren't?" he asked. From what he could see of the Alley, they were doing well enough for themselves, but obligingly he began to study the witches and wizards more closely.

Reluctantly, Taka used his apprentice's question to keep his mind away from the slumbering consciousness of the fibers. He shook his head. "These days, wizards draw their magic from two sources: themselves, and their wand cores. The power in the wand cores varies, but only within a certain, rather small range. They're really just used to focus, and sometimes amplify the magic inherent within the wizard."

He sighed in relief as they finally made it past the road-blocking crones. "And there's the problem. The kind of magic found within a witch or wizard is off a very specific kind. There's a finite amount of it, as a sort of check on how many wizards there can be. It's really only meant to be a trigger, a way for them to access other kinds of magic. Which, for the most part, they've forgotten how to use. Now they just use the key magic for little, petty enchantments, and wonder why it goes wrong when by doing so they warp the fabric of the entire affair."

Kaze looked at him thoughtfully. "You don't really like them, do you?"

Taka bit his lip. "It isn't really a case of dislike, as much as… pity. And exasperation. I'm afraid I feel the latter quite often."

The boy chuckled, before looking around. "Um, where are we going?"

"That bartender said Gringotts is still standing. If the goblins are still running the place, then that vault I opened back in the fourteenth century should be available. If not, we'll just exchange some of the gems the Citadel made for their currency."

Nodding silently, Kaze let himself relax slightly as he watched the bustling street. He'd thought there were a lot of people outside in London, but it hadn't even come close. Though, it was probably just the relatively small size of the Alley that gave that impression, since he _knew_ there were far many more Normals than magic-users in his world.

Soon, they reached the end of the street, pausing before a rather large, Romanesque building. The duo walked up the steps and through an enormous set of bronze doors. As they stepped through, Kaze glanced curiously at the two beings- the aforementioned goblins, perhaps- that guarded the doors.

Inside was another set of doors. Above them, a gold-lettered inscription was emblazoned on the wall, and Kaze frowned as he read it.

_Enter, stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed,_

_For those who take, but do not earn_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn._

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware,_

_Of finding more than treasure there._

As they came closer to the doors, the young Guardian felt his eyes widen involuntarily as he realized they were made of silver.

Silver, the metal that took to spells and magic most readily, and which the goblins apparently knew judging by how many warding spells were set into the doors' matrix.

"The… the goblins really believe in security, don't they?" Kaze asked, his voice dry, as he belatedly recognized the incantation for what it was.

Taka glanced down at him and smiled. "You mean the invocation above the doors? Ingenious, isn't it? Every time someone reads it, they cast it unintentionally." He shook his head in admiration. "So, yes, the goblins believe in security. They're some of the most dependable people on the planet." The mage considered that for a moment. "Which can be good or bad, depending on whether they like you. If they don't, then there's nowhere you can hide for long."

Nodding in agreement, Kaze couldn't help but feel a little nervous as the silver gate _clang_ed shut behind them.

This wasn't a place he'd want to have to get out of in a hurry.

* * *

Across the length of Diagon Alley, Headmaster Dumbledore Flooed into the Leaky Cauldron, along with half the staff of Hogwarts.

* * *

A/N: Yep, cliffie time. Sorry.

/snorts/ She isn't. All of her favorite authors lately have been leaving cliffhangers, so she's continuing the tradition.

/sticks out her tongue/

Well, anyway, before anyone complains, the rest of the Diagon Alley sequence will be in the next chapter, as well as (at last) some explanations about what the hell's going on.

* * *

Review Responses:

Our thanks to: **athenakitty****, BalrogsBreath, blubb-blubb, cassy-australia, Comechatcha, Etre-loup de Madame, Fangfoot, gatogirl1, HecateDeMort, Jen, KawaiiWhiteWolf, magic-shield, maleficus-lupus, Mithros, Padawan Jan-AQ, sami1010220, Silver-Entrantress-Elf, spectra2, and The Angsty Gothic Angel**.

**af****-zero**: Originally, I'd planned for Kaze to end up in Slytherin, but I've changed my mind now. Ron and Hermione are up for debate still, but they won't be his closest friends for a good long while. Neither will Malfoy.

**Amirathis**: Originally, I planned for Severus to play a rather larger role than he will now. I'm going to keep writing from his point of view, though, since he's good a seeing things other people won't.

**Dreamweaver**: /grins/ I think you read my mind. The wizarding world is about to get a very… striking revelation that they're not alone. _Really_ not alone.

**Kaaera**: /grins/ The only annoying thing about your review is that I've been struggling with myself over whether or not to explain those in an author's note instead of in a chapter. I've successfully managed to resist so far, but only just. The various explanations will be starting in the next chapter, and be scattered through the rest of the story. That includes a better description of Zephyr.

The Citadel I can answer easily enough; it's in a pocket dimension, an artificially created universe.

And I think I'll give in to temptation for once and partially explain Constellations. A Constellation is a group of universes that share certain characteristics.

**Kimdalia**: Thanks! And do you realize you're the first person to get that right? (About Taka, I mean)

And the info/flashbacks will be starting in the next chapter. I wanted to get basic introductions and settings out of the way before I started playing with the timeline.

The reason Kaze/Harry isn't quite all there is because I decided halfway through that I would be changing which House he'd get into. Now that I have that pinned down, his personality should firm up.

Again, Severus was originally going to play a much larger role, since Harry was going to be in Slytherin. He'll still be important, and I'll do a lot of POVs with him, but… not as central to the story. In the beginning, at least.

**Lady Selenity**: /winces in sympathy/ Kou isn't mean, thankfully, just… occasionally annoying. We get along surprisingly well, for sort-of siblings…

Thanks for understanding, and it's ten now, though at least one's on permanent hold.

**Molly Morrison**: Thanks!

And yeah, the symbol stands for both a musical measure and for Kaze's name.

**Nicoletta**: Don't you _dare_. One voice in my head is enough, thank you! And now, since I know you liked the chapter, I'm gonna go talk to you some more.

**That Kid Crying In The Corner**: /beams in utter delight/ Thank you!

But don't give up. /winces/ Some of my first stuff I was _far_ too ashamed to ever attempt to post, so trust me, everyone gets better with practice. I went and read _Soldier's Demons_. It sounds like a good idea so far.

* * *

/groans/ Alright, I think next chapter I'm going to start just listing all the people who reviewed and thanking them, and only responding when they have a really good question. That was too much typing that wasn't related to the story.

* * *

9 September 2004


	7. And Say Action!

_Summary, Warnings, and Disclaimer_: Umm… some Rowling quotes in there somewhere… dun own them.

* * *

_"There are two great days in a person's life -- the day we are born and the day we discover why."_

  
-**William Barclay**

* * *

_:…: _Bonded to familiar

_… _Familiar to Bonded

* * *

Still Wednesday, July 25, 1991

* * *

Taka tapped his fingers impatiently against the desk, staring steadily at the sweating goblin on the other side.

For his own part, Keephold couldn't understand why the human regarding him calmly a few feet away left him so much on edge. He certainly didn't _look_ dangerous, not compared to some of his customers. Quite the opposite, really. Short, dark blonde hair and clear blue eyes most definitely kept the menace factor low.

Maybe it was the fact that he and the boy with him had simply walked up to the supervisor's desk and plopped down the key to one of Gringotts's oldest and largest vaults. Or that he was now waiting for information on why he could not access said vault.

At last, Keephold glanced away to see one of his best subordinates scuttling towards him. Relieved, he bent down to let Griphook whisper in his ear.

Both Taka and Kaze watched with interest as the two goblins conferred. Finally, the newcomer stepped back, and the first cleared his throat.

"First of all, sirs, I would like to apologize for the wait," he said with a little bow, which looked a bit odd since the goblin was still sitting cross-legged behind his desk.

Together, Master and Apprentice nodded their acceptance.

The goblin hesitated for a moment before plunging ahead. "And I also offer apologies on the behalf of Gringotts, but I'm afraid you cannot access that particular account at the moment."

"And why not?" Taka asked curiously.

Keephold sighed. "For the last three and a half centuries, it has been official policy to add several security spells to those already on any vault that has not been accessed within a period of ten years. Your family's vault was last accessed on December 28th, 1642."

Taka winced. "So basically, you've been ladling on more and more spells every decade since then."

The goblin nodded. "Correct, sir. There are so many spells on that vault that some of the older enchantments have… melded together. We have one of our best cursebreakers, William Weasley, working on dispelling them now, but it will take some time."

"Wonderful," the mage muttered quietly, before gazing again at the goblin. "Look, if we can't withdraw anything right now, can we at least make an exchange? We _do_ need to buy some things while we're here."

Keephold nodded instantly, relaxing. "Of course, sir. What would you like to exchange?"

Taka reached into a seemingly empty pocket and pulled out four of the heart-sized rubies the Citadel had produced. "Will these be acceptable?" he asked, tumbling them rather carelessly on the mahogany desk.

For a moment Keephold simply stared, eyes wide as saucers. Then he dove behind his desk, quickly emerging triumphant with a jeweler's loupe in one hand. Picking up one of the rubies, the goblin expertly screwed the glass into his eye.

The examination of all four took only a couple of minutes, in the course of which the light reflecting off the gems' facets drew several stares from the other customers. At last, Keephold set the last of them down, then gathered all of the rubies together and placed them in a set of golden scales.

"Well," the goblin said with an explosive sigh, folding his long-fingered hands. "These are… frankly, they're incredible. May I inquire as to where you got them?"

Taka simply shrugged. "They were lying around the house."

Keephold's mouth worked silently, until he shook his head and then himself. "Griphook!" he called, and the second goblin, who'd hung around unnoticed in the background, scurried over. A few hurried instructions later, he had left with the same speed.

"We will be glad to exchange these for wizarding currency," said the goblin supervisor, obviously resisting the urge to reach out and touch the gleaming gems. "However, the sheer number of Galleons involved is… shall we say, impractical for carrying around on your person. Might I suggest we give you a portion of the proceeds now, and deposit the rest in your vault, once it has been reopened? It is… truly a prodigious sum."

Unconcerned, the mage simply shrugged again. "Go ahead."

It was a very bemused goblin that accompanied them to the doors a few minutes later, and three hundred Galleons richer in a spelled sack tucked into the older human's pocket.

Behind them, the rubies sparkled demurely in their golden throne.

* * *

"Now what?" Kaze asked as they stood on the white marble steps of Gringotts.

"Your wand first," Taka said firmly. "Anything else we can find back home, but your wand is one of a kind." Tugging his heir gently along behind him, he stepped off into the busy street.

The boy lengthened his stride to keep up. "A wand? But I thought you said those hurt magic?"

Taka grimaced. "If the proper precautions are not taken, and if the wand doesn't quite fit you, then yes, it can be harmful. But I'll teach you how to balance it and yourself before you go to Hogwarts."

"Oh." Kaze dodged around three grey-bearded wizards arguing over the price of fire opals. "Does that mean you have one, sir?"

The mage nodded. "I received it when I was only a little older than you are now. "I'm afraid I haven't had much use for it since, though. Even balanced properly, it isn't the most comfortable magic to use for anyone with our senses." He snorted, fingering a pocket. "In fact, I believe this is the first time I've even carried the damn thing on me in some three hundred years."

Taka blinked as a thought struck him. "And speaking of wands, you'd best call Zephyr back. We'll need him."

Kaze nodded, closing his eyes briefly and trusting his master to lead him safely through the crowds. _:Zeph?:_ he called. _:Master Taka says you need to come join us.:_

Surprisingly, his familiar wasn't all that adverse to the idea. Curious, Kaze sent a concerned query over the mental bond.

Zephyr snorted. _Are you kidding? Sure, it's nice to be able to stretch my wings a bit, see new places, and all that, but it'd be a lot nicer if the damned air didn't stink! _

The boy winced in sympathy. _:It's that bad?:_

_You wouldn't believe what the Normals have done to it. It's like bathing in one of the Master's failed concoctions. _Both the air elemental and his Bonded grimaced. _Anyway, I'll be there in a few minutes. _

Kaze nodded, and opened his eyes as Taka paused in front of a shop. Looking up, he read the sign above the door:

**Ollivanders**

_Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C._

Suddenly apprehensive, the young Guardian took a deep breath and followed his mentor into the shop.

* * *

Just a _little_ annoyed, Dumbledore gave the goblin a menacing glare. "I _understand_ you can't violate your client's confidentiality. I don't _want_ to know what's in the man's vault, I simply wish to know which way he went!"

The goblin frowned at the little group as his hands ceaselessly stroked an enormous ruby. "And how am I to discern the truth of that statement? Once I tell you what I know, what guarantee do I have that you will not harm my client?"

Severus and Minerva shared a glance as their Headmaster was momentarily stymied. "I… give you my word, as a member of the Wizengamot, that I have no malevolent intentions towards the man, unless he has such towards me or mine. I just need to speak with him about his… charge. Satisfied?"

Keephold studied them for a moment more, and finally nodded. "I accept that you mean what you say, but I cannot help you."

Severus felt a bit like losing his temper himself. "And why not?" he bit out.

The infuriating goblin simply shrugged, sending the younger wizard an annoyed look. "He did not inform me where he would be going next. Therefore, I cannot tell you."

It was at least a full minute before that fully percolated through the minds of the group of wizards. When it did, the silence that followed was only broken again by the Head of Slytherin. "And why," he asked, voice soft, but steadily growing louder, "didn't you tell us that before, you little misbegotten, miserable excuse for a piggy bank?!"

* * *

The shop was both tiny and so full of stuff it was nearly bursting out through the doors. Kaze thanked the Makers that he wasn't claustrophobic as he moved further into the store.

"Hello?" Taka called, looking around. When several seconds passed with no answer, he shrugged. "Odd."

"Good morning."

Both of the Guardians jumped, as the parchment-thin voice spoke from the back of the shop. Kaze twisted to see an ancient wizard standing behind the even older ebony counter. Waiting a moment for his heart to slow down, the boy glanced over at his Master as the mage stepped forward. "We need to purchase a custom wand," he said quietly.

The old man- presumably Mr. Ollivander- raised an eyebrow in surprise. "A _custom_ wand… It's been a long time since anyone requested one of _those_…" Frowning thoughtfully, he studied them a few moments longer before nodding. "As you wish. If Mister Potter will come over here, we'll get started."

Kaze blinked, startled. "How did you-?"

Ollivander smiled at him, creasing the corners of his oddly pale eyes. "Every summer Headmaster Dumbledore provides me with a list of new students to provide wands for. In addition to that, you greatly resemble your parents."

The boy's face lit up as he walked over to the indicated spot. "You knew my parents?"

The smile widened. "Not well, I'm afraid. I merely sold them their first wands. Your mother's was made of willow, with a phoenix feather as its core, while your father's was of mahogany and the heartstring of a rather powerful Chinese Fireball." The old man cocked his head slightly. "It was as though I were seeing your father again as he bought his wand, when I saw you standing there."

By this point the young Guardian was almost beaming. Taka watched from the sidelines with a little smile of his own as Ollivander pulled out an enchanted tape measure and began calculating the boy's dimensions. After a minute, he let go to let it finish up the measurements on its own.

Moving towards the back of the store, Ollivander vanished into an unnoticed doorway. Quickly he reemerged, holding several wooden rods of various colors and lengths. "All right, Mister Potter. What will you be customizing your wand with?"

Kaze sent his Master a questioning look, and the mage stepped forward. "Take out your instrument, child."

There was only the briefest of hesitations before he reached into his pocket and pulled out the miniature lute he'd been fingering all morning. The beautiful little instrument twanged softly, and Kaze gently pressed his fingers over its six silver strings to quiet them. He stroked the rowan wood reassuringly as he held it out to the older Guardian.

Taka shook his head, silently telling him to keep it. "You need to choose which of the strings resonates most closely to your magic. That string will go into your wand."

Biting his lip, Kaze looked down at his favorite truly portable instrument. It had taken him _forever_ to tune the strings so they would resonate together, and affect the ether with perfect synchronization. And now he would have to break that chord…

He sighed, and carefully detached the A string from its pegs. It wasn't his favorite note, but it was the one that affected his inherent magic the most. With only a few regrets, he handed the silver strand over to the wand maker.

It was at that moment that Zephyr flew through the wall, making Kaze smile and the old man to nearly drop the string as he gasped.

"You can see him?" Kaze asked, surprised, as the elemental wound himself around his Bonded's arm.

Ollivander smiled, and carefully placed the tip of a finger over one eye. Within seconds, he'd pulled out a tiny object, and a perfectly normal brown eye looked back at them. "These are magical lenses that allow me to see many things beyond the surface. They help me place the right wand with the perfect wizard." With that, he replaced the nearly-invisible sheet, and the strange silvery eyes Kaze had wondered about were back.

"Now," he said, "I presume we'll also need something from this fine fellow?" He gestured towards Zephyr.

Taka nodded. "Along with the actual wand core, yes." He looked towards where he presumed his heir's familiar to be. "You'll need to give up a strand of fur."

Zephyr sighed in Kaze's mind. _Wonderful… Well, let the pain begin. _

The boy stifled a laugh at his familiar's dramatics. Thoughtfully, he ran a finger down the muscular, snake-like body, ignoring the glare he was getting from the proud eagle's head. "Um, fur or a feather?" he asked.

"Fur. A feather would be too stiff for what I need to do," Ollivander said quickly.

Nodding, Kaze immediately pulled out a strand of the golden, nearly translucent fur. He ignored the elemental's yelp of pain as he handed it to the old man.

Ollivander smiled and walked behind the counter to pull out a heavy case. Opening it, he carefully placed the two strands between his fingers and ran them over the case's glass-covered contents. He began in a sweeping spiral, one that gradually tightened until the filaments came to rest atop of a burning feather.

"Phoenix feather, then," he muttered. "Seems you received more from your mother than just your eyes." Pulling a pale wand the pocket of his robes, he double-tapped on the panel, and the wand ingredients inside changed until there was nothing but fiery plumes inside. He repeated the motions, coming to a stop on the second-to-last feather.

"Curious…" he murmured softly, so quietly that neither of his customers heard. With a quick shake of his white head, he pulled the feather from its slot.

Both of the Guardians watched with interest as the old wand maker braided the three ingredients together with dexterous hands. "Almost done," he said absently. "Now all that's left is the wood itself…" They shared an anticipatory glance as he lifted the hollow wands he'd brought earlier one at a time from the counter. He was nearing the end of the selection when at last he paused, turning one wand over and over in his hands.

With a decisive movement, Ollivander thrust the cores into the rod, pulling a tiny potions vial from his pocket and letting a drop fall into the open end. The wand briefly glowed a pale yellow, and when the radiance faded, it was complete.

Smiling wearily, the old man handed the brand-new wand to Kaze. "Well, give it a wave!"

At his nervous glance, Taka smiled at his child reassuringly, and the Guardian brandished the wand. All three, four, if you included the familiar, sighed as the air around them shimmered and a haunting refrain swept over them.

"Ah, yes," Ollivander said softly. "I believe we may expect great things from you, Mister Potter."

* * *

A/N: /cheers/ Done! And it only took me six days! /grins in delight/

Okay, this was just getting too long, so I'm splitting the Diagon Alley sequence into _three_ parts. I apologize for not getting to all the explanations I was planning on, but at least I managed to describe Zeph dear a little.

And in response to several reviews, Kaze may be a Bard (to use **Puck** **Silverbreeze**'s term), but Taka is not. His affinity is with _plants_.

* * *

Review Responses:

Our thanks to: **Akua**, **ein**** dwang**, **HecateDeMort**, **Kaaera**, **LimaBean0501**, **Mithros**, **Potter Reader**, **Puck Silverbreeze**, **Spezlee**, and **wolfawaken**.

**Dan3**: Oh, shut up. That's the last time I try to show you anything when we're supposed to be working on homework.

**Molly** **Morrison**: The magic Kaze/Harry knows is different from wizarding, "wave-your-wand-and-say-Alakazam" magic.

**Nicoletta**: /mock scowls/ You know, every single one of those questions would involve spoilers. And I've already spoiled the Sorting for you, so no more! (unless you ask screen-to-screen, of course) And now, to keep my promise of updating before morning, I'll go post this.

**Sierra-Falls**: This isn't truly a crossover, I'm just going to put in little cameo appearances from other genres.

* * *

And now, it's late, so I'll just post this and go get some sleep.

* * *

15 September 2004


	8. Bad Luck Abounds

_Warnings and Disclaimer_: Hmm… you know, I think I actually came up with most of the quirks in this chapter… imagine that.

Oh, and because **Laughing Cat**was the first to guess that Taka was Merlin (albeit, a very eccentric, rewritten Merlin), this chapter is dedicated to her.

-:-!-:-

_Still_ Wednesday, July 22, 1991

-:-!-:-

The demure, silvery bell chimed a farewell behind them as Taka let the door to Ollivander's shop fall closed. By unspoken agreement Master and Apprentice lingered by the doorway instead of immediately braving the now even busier street.

Kaze stared curiously out at the large crowd. Now that the sheer newness of being around strangers had mostly worn off, he often found himself watching the people around him with an intensity second only to that he directed towards his musical studies.

"Hey." He turned at the sound of his Master's voice, and found Taka watching him with a tiny smile on his lips. ''May I?" he asked, holding out his hand.

It was a moment before Kaze realized what he meant, and pulled the brand-new wand out from where he had already secreted it in his pocket. Taka took it from him and studied it carefully in the bright morning sunlight.

"Ah. I thought so." He handed the slender wand back to its owner with a smile. "I couldn't be sure before, with how bad the lighting was, but it's made of cedar wood."

"Cedar..." Kaze echoed thoughtfully. "That's one of the wind element woods, isn't it?" He ran his fingers over the smooth, reddish-brown wood.

Taka looked pleased that his Heir had been paying attention to his botany lessons. "Right! Rather fitting, wouldn't you say?"

_Of course it is_, Zephyr commented with a derisive snort. _As if _my_ human would be associated with anything else._

Kaze hid a grin, amused. _Careful, Zeph, your elitism's showing..._

_That depends on what you mean by 'elitism'_, the air elemental retorted, slipping down his arm and taking off into the air. _After all, it isn't elitism if ya really are better than everyone else._

This time the young boy couldn't suppress the giggles that wracked his slender frame. At Taka's bemused glance, he just shook his head helplessly, blushing. "He's trying to argue definitions," he muttered, embarrassed, and covered his mouth with a hand until the giggles stopped.

"Ah..." The mage nodded, a faint twitch at the corner of his lips the only betraying sign of his amusement. "Might I suggest, however," he said quietly, resting a gentle hand on Kaze's shoulder, "that the two of you tone it down a bit? The general populace tends to take it rather amiss when you suddenly burst out laughing with no discernable cause." He stopped and pondered that for a moment. "Come to think of it, it would be a good thing for you to break the habit of even occasionally answering Zephyr out loud before you go to Hogwarts. _I _know you're actually talking to another sentient being, but your fellow students won't."

"Yes, sir. I'm sorry..." the boy replied softly, staring down at his worn sneakers.

Taka sighed, gazing at the bent, shaggy head of the boy he'd adopted as his own. Honestly, he loved the little lad, but sometimes being around him was like walking on eggshells, even after nearly six years. Silently, he wrapped an arm around the still boy, holding him close. "Not _everything _I say is meant to be a criticism, you know," he murmured softly. "In fact, I can't remember the last time I had a reason to criticize you."

"I know," Kaze mumbled into his side, "I just... have a hard time remembering it sometimes."

Taka held him for a little while longer, sending a haughty stare that he normally reserved for Gatherings towards anyone that looked at the duo askance. Yes, he knew it wasn't exactly commonplace to see a child as old as Kaze seemed to cling to his father in public, and even less so to see it from people in muggle clothing. That did _not_ mean it was an acceptable excuse for something as rude as _staring_.

"Are you alright now?" he asked, pulling away and catching the boy's green eyes with his own blue ones.

Kaze gave him a small nod, cheeks flushing with his embarrassment. "Yes, sir."

Taka smiled. "Good." He let the boy go and glanced down the bustling marketplace. "Now, what say we go get you the rest of your school supplies?"

"That sounds great," the young mage said sincerely. "Um, where do we go first?" he asked, staring out at the crowds.

"Robes first, I think, then your books, and then home," the Guardian replied, studying the list of requirements he'd pulled from his pocket. "I truly doubt any normal apothecary could provide you with better potions ingredients than I could."

Kaze nodded, having similar doubts. Taka's very _affinity_ was with plants, as his own was with music. Plants responded to his touch and his magic like no other's. His affinity had naturally led to his master making unparalleled potions and poultices, and he'd spent whatever time wasn't occupied with teaching Kaze how to use _his_ affinity on long-winded botany lessons.

_So are we finally off?_ Zephyr asked, gliding down and circling his Bonded.

Kaze smiled wryly, feeling the wind from his familiar's wings brushing his face. _Yes, Zeph, we are._ In fact, it was at that very moment that Taka took his Apprentice's hand and stepped off into the swirling current of the crowd.

The boy didn't speak again, knowing that the protective air elemental wouldn't be able to resist making a comment on the incident of only a minute before. And sure enough...

_You can't keep doing this, ya know._ The elemental landed lightly on his shoulder, looping his transparent body around Kaze's neck with long familiarity.

The boy flinched. _I know... I just... I don't know what to do about it, except give myself time._

_You've been 'giving yourself time' for years now, _Zephyr pointed out. _How much longer do ya really have before you need to be able to trust people?_

_I don't know, all right?_ Kaze retorted in a rare display of temper. _It's _hard_ to trust people! I don't know how!_

_Then learn,_ the elemental said simply.

There was silence for a long time after that.

-:-!-:-

Somehow Severus wasn't at all shocked to discover that they'd missed Potter again, when Orrick Ollivander shook his white head and told Albus that the duo had left only a few minutes ago. They seemed to be making a rather bad habit of the practice, after all.

"Do you know which way they went?" the aging Headmaster asked, voice resigned.

The teachers, now down to a trio, since both Filius Flitwick and Pomona Sprout had both peeled off to simply search Diagon Alley, were all surprised when the wand maker nodded. "As a matter of fact, I do. I confess I was curious after I sold young Harry his most unusual wand, and might have eavesdropped on their conversation."

The teachers waited patiently for a minute, until it became clear the old man wasn't going to say anything else. "Well?" Minerva finally demanded, only a second before Severus would have himself. ''Where are they?"

Ollivander blinked at her. ''Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't realize you wanted me to tell you."

The Head of Gryffindor let out a strangled half-scream, looking as though she wanted to throttle the man, and he quickly raised his hands in defense. "Easy, madam. I believe they were going to go buy young Harry some robes."

Albus smiled genially. ''Thank you. We'll just be leaving, then." Still smiling, he herded his various coworkers out the doors. ''Minerva," he said once they were outside, "Severus and I will go and visit Madame Malkin's. I would be much obliged if you would go look around the other robe shops."

The witch nodded. "Of course, Albus." She turned on her heel and vanished into the crowd.

"Albus?" Severus ventured after a couple of minutes as they picked their way through the alley. "Why are we doing this? It seems to me as though whoever this person is, he's intending on sending the boy to Hogwarts."

"Perhaps he is, but..." the Headmaster shrugged. "Call it the foolish whim of a silly old man, but I would like to be sure."

Severus could accept that, even if he still thought the whole endeavor was a waste of time. He nodded silently, staring off into the distance.

Besides, he had to admit he was growing curious about the entire affair.

-:-!-:-

Ollivander watched them go with a secretive smile. Sure, he could have told them where their quarry was planning on going _after _they hit the robe shop, but...

From what he'd seen of the duo, the older man genuinely cared for the boy, and vice versa. They belonged together, and while the old wand maker trusted that Albus' intentions were noble, he also knew that Hogwarts' Headmaster sometimes acted rashly. It was best to keep him away from young Mr. Potter until he had a chance to think things through.

And besides, he thought with a little smirk, it was going to be so much more _fun _this way!

-:-!-:-

The silence lasted all through their relatively brief and uneventful stop at Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. The two Guardians were in and out of the stop in what seemed like only moments.

They went on to the bookshop next, a rather large and very musty place called Flourish and Blotts. The shop was uncrowded, though they _did _catch a couple of glimpses of what might be future fellow students. An efficient shop clerk pointed them in the direction of the Hogwarts student course books, and the books for the first years were the first ones on the shelves.

Personally, Kaze found it rather odd that he would need so many books. They hadn't had much to do with his life up until that point, since neither his nor his master's affinities could be learned from musty old pages. Because of that, he couldn't help but be a little curious, and so when Taka mentioned that he might want to look around, he jumped at the chance.

It was while he was poking around the shelves, his course books ensconced in one of the enchanted bags that the bookshop provided to its customers, that the slender volume tucked away on a shelf labeled 'Myths and Legends' caught his eye. It was a nicely bound little volume, resplendent in gold and a warn brown, but that wasn't what he found so striking about it.

No, that honor was reserved solely for the Kagayaku emblem on its spine, an eight-pointed star.

Eyes wide, he pulled the thin book from its shelf, and opened it to the first page.

**_The Shining Ones:  
_**_An Anthology and Detailed History on the Origins of the Kagayaku Myth_

_Collected and narrated by Luke N. Furyew_

Kaze felt his lips twitch violently. "A _myth_, now,are we?" he murmured out loud. Hearing Zephyr snicker from his shoulder, he flipped to the next page.

**_A Preface  
_****_by the celebrated cultural anthropologist Dr. Ryan Dustee_**

_Researching any myth or legend can often be an exercise in futility, yet Mr. Furyew has managed the nearly impossible with aplomb. This extraordinary volume, his latest of nearly half a dozen, is perhaps the most complete and comprehensive work I have ever seen on the mythos of the Kagayaku, or Shining Ones. These divine beings were supposedly created to guard our world from-_

It was at this point that the air elemental broke down completely. _"Divine beings"?_ he choked out amidst his gales of laughter. _What a load of _crock

The young Guardian was having trouble holding back laughter of his own. _Wonder what this Dustee guy would think if Taka-sama and I dropped in on him?_ he speculated, feeling his ribs ache from the suppressed guffaws. _Think he'd faint?_

_I think that'd be the least he did…more likely piss his pants, since he somehow got it into his head that you were _gods_… Zephyr_ returned humorously. _Ooh, can we do that?_

Openly grinning now, Kaze was about to reply when a hand laid itself on his shoulder. "Find something interesting?" Taka asked curiously.

"Moderately so," the boy replied, smiling brightly. "Is it okay if I get it? It should be good for a few laughs if I get bored with schoolwork."

The elder mage shrugged, turning back towards the front of the shop. "I don't see why not. We'd best get going, though. I left a couple of potions simmering that really need to be checked."

There was a distinct bounce in Kaze's step as he followed his master to the counter.

-:-!-:-

Severus was beginning to wonder if perhaps there were some deity up in the heavens working against them. _Every_ time he and Albus managed to nearly catch up to Potter and the man who had kidnapped him, something managed to delay them just long enough for the duo to move on. First it was that most _irritating_ goblin at Gringotts, then the eccentric Ollivander, and finally, the overturned cart of jars of Vanishing Cream in the middle of Diagon Alley, which then proceeded to 'vanish' a large section of pavement, and resulted in a ten-minute detour.

Which was apparently just long enough for their elusive quarry to complete their errand at Madame Malkin's and move on.

This was _not_ their day.

He sighed as the two wizards stepped out of the robes shop. "Any other ideas, Albus?"

"Not at the moment, my dear boy," his Headmaster replied, blue eyes troubled. "Not at the moment…"

The Slytherin sighed again, and would have leaned against the shop's brick wall if the action wouldn't have ruined his image. He looked out over the milling throng of shoppers, sellers, and just plain tourists with the vague hope that maybe he'd just randomly _spot_ the damn boy and his guardian. Not that he really expected to, since with the way their luck had been going he'd be more likely to see one of that fool Lovegood's Crumple-Horned Snorkacks.

This, of course, was the precise moment that Severus saw a man and a boy matching Tom's descriptions walk out of Flourish and Blotts.

"Albus!" he hissed.

The elderly wizard looked in the direction of his pointing and blinked. Then blinked again. Then he grabbed his much younger colleague by the arm and bodily pulled him into the crowd.

"Pardon me, excuse us," he said repeatedly as they pushed their way through the shoppers. Please, ma'am, let us through…" Albus Dumbledore's reputation made the crowd part after a few moments, just in time to see Harry Potter and his kidnapper- though from all reports, the boy had gone along willingly- turn into a side alleyway.

When the two wizards reached the alley's entrance no more than a minute later, they were stunned to discover that once again, they were too late.

There was nothing in the alley but empty air.

-:-!-:-

A/N: Yes! It's done! Sorry, guys, I know this took forever, but I have a reason! …okay, I have an excuse, actually… But anyway, I wrote the first three hundred or so words of this, oh… a month and a half ago? Which I then proceeded to lose. I found them again a couple of days ago, and got crackin'. Hope you like the result.

And I actually put this up quite a long time ago, but if you haven't seen it, fanart of Zephyr has been drawn, so stop asking me what he looks like! You can find the link in my bio.

As stated at the top, this chapter is dedicated to **Laughing Cat**, as the first person to guess what name Taka's generally known as.

-:-!-:-

Our most appreciative thanks to **Agnus**** Dei**, **Akua**, **Andais**, **BalrogsBreath**, **bri**, **Chaos-Empersonified**, **Cor-chan**, **Crysania**** Fay**, **Dreamweaver**, **E.A.V.**, **Fangfoot**, **gallandro-83** (That's actually a very good idea…), **gaul1**, **Goro-Goro** (You're not the first to say that. It's been suggested that I turn the basic concept into an original story), **HecateDeMort**, **hermione21**, **Iced Flame**, **Itty bitty evil ringy of doom**, **jah**(/blushes/ The ultimate compliment…), **jbcna** (Really? Which C2?), **Kaaera**, **katrina**, **Kitty the Black Ice Cat**, **Lady Phoenix Slytherin**, **Maxennce**, **Mithros** (Sorry, no lion's house in _this_ story…), **NSW**, **Ohime-Yukigi**, **Potions and Snitches** (/beams/ Thanks!), **Rasgara**, **Ravensblack**, **sami1010220**, **Sarah**, **ScrewyLouie12**, **Serry2**, **Shadowed Rains** (All of the basic plotline and most of the little quirky info thingys are original- I'm just putting in the occasional crossover cameo for laughs and so I don't have to make up so many OCs), **Shelley**, **shina-schatten**, **Sierra-Falls**, **SlythsRule**, **ThrainTalonwater**, **venus4280**, and **Windy River**.

* * *

12 January 2005


	9. And We're Off!

**Warnings and Disclaimers: **First off, Xander Harris comes to us from _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_, which I don't own. Second, the Luggage, who will be with us for much longer, is the property of Terry Pratchett and his _Discworld_ novels, which I truly recommend, but also do not own. Clear?

* * *

Friday, September 1, 1991

* * *

Kaze carefully folded another set of black robes and placed them in the trunk, then stepped back. "Alright, that's everything for clothes," he said absently, turning towards the pile of books that still lay on his bed. "New compartment, please." 

Obediently, the Luggage closed its lid on the clothes, and opened it again to reveal an empty compartment. The young mage picked up an armful of volumes and dropped them inside with a loud _thud_.

"Still packing?" Taka asked from the doorway, leaning back against the doorjamb with his arms folded.

Kaze looked up with a smile. "Yes, sir. All that's left are the books, now."

The Guardian moved into the room, silently picking up a much larger armful of books than the boy could manage and gently dropping them into the large, iron-bound trunk. It seemed to eye him warily as it sidled away, though it was without eyes of the common variety, and he chuckled to himself. Yes, his heir would be well protected at Hogwarts.

It had been difficult to get hold of a carpenter with enough skill to make something like the Luggage on such short notice, but it had been worth it. Young Xander had truly surpassed himself, though the one-eyed young man had admitted it was much easier when the wood was so willing to be worked. Taka wasn't surprised at the statement, since he'd been the source of the wood for the project. All he'd had to do was go for a little stroll among the Citadel's small forest of sapient pearwood trees and ask if any were willing to be felled so they could accompany and protect the child who had played among them for the past few years.

There had been plenty of volunteers, so many that the mage had actually had to turn away offers.

"Thanks," Kaze said as he dropped in the last of the books, bringing the man out of his thoughts. Taka watched sadly as the Luggage closed its lid for the last time. All the packing was done- now there was nothing keeping Kaze from leaving but a short time that grew ever smaller.

The boy seemed to be having similar thoughts, as he stared at the now-empty bed. "What... what now?" he asked quietly.

"Basically... I 'Port you to London, we go to King's Cross station, and you get on Platform..." Taka absently waved his hand in the air, pulling the ticket that had come with the phoenix-borne letter out of the personal pocket dimension that he kept important documents and items in. "...platform nine and three-quarters to take the Hogwarts Express," he finished with a frown, staring at the small bit of paper. "Wait, that can't be right."

Kaze blinked. "What? What isn't right?"

"Train platforms don't come in fractions... Either this is a misprint, or there's something they didn't tell us about getting to the Hogwarts Express." Taka frowned at the ticket for a moment more, and then sighed. "Wonderful. Remind me to recommend their planning abilities to the school board."

The boy absently put a hand down to scratch the Luggage's lid as it rubbed plaintively against his leg. "What do we do, then? It's kind of late to contact the school about it."

Taka bit his lip in thought. "I suppose... there's nothing we can do except get there early, and hope things go our way." He shook his head, turning towards the door. "In which case, we'd best get moving."

Kaze nodded and followed him out, the Luggage tagging faithfully along at his heels on its hundreds of miniature legs.

-

They 'Ported into a dirty alleyway inhabited only by dustbins not far from the entrance to the train station. Kaze checked behind him to make sure the Luggage had made it safely, and then started to step towards the street, before Taka caught him by the arm. The boy gave him a startled, questioning look, and the mage gestured at the Luggage.

"There aren't many trunks wandering around with legs," he said dryly. "It might be best if you ordered it to change."

Kaze turned and looked at the trunk, and couldn't help but agree. Even to one used to magic and the strange, wondrous happenings that accompanied it, the Luggage was an odd sight. He nodded. "Could you hide your legs, please?" he asked apologetically. "Perhaps wheels might be better?"

The Luggage seemed to consider the request for a moment, then acquiesced, as its many legs blurred, then faded from sight, leaving only a normal, wheeled trunk in its place.

Which then proceeded to roll over and nuzzle Kaze's hand, but then you couldn't have everything, could you?

Taka chuckled. "Well, we'd best be moving, then." He led the way out onto the street.

The trio attracted very little attention from those crowding the streets, with the Luggage safely disguised and being nominally pulled by the eleven-year-old, though of course it was mostly providing its own momentum. At ten in the morning King's Cross was utterly packed with businessmen and families, all rushing to go somewhere else. Kaze stuck close to his master's heels, not wanting to be even momentarily lost in the crowd.

And at last they stood between platforms nine and ten, looking around with an increasing sense of confusion. Two perfectly normal train platforms stared back at them, with no indication whatsoever that there was a third somehow nestled in between them.

"So, is this when we cross our fingers?" the boy asked wryly, stepping to one side to keep from being jostled by a man in a hurry.

Taka shook his head, peering over the multitude of heads. "No, we want to _find_ witches, not ward them off…" he replied absently. (1)

Kaze blinked at him for a moment, then shook his own head bemusedly. Sometimes, he just didn't want to ask… Sighing, he put a hand on the Luggage's lid, pressing down a little so the trunk would get the idea he wanted it to stay where it was for now. Once he was sure it had gotten the message, he walked over to platform nine.

An ordinary, modern electric train sat on the tracks collecting passengers, though he couldn't help thinking with a smile that it was incredibly primitive compared to some of the bullet trains he'd on those few visits he'd made with Taka to universes in the Rikou Constellation. But then, you really couldn't beat antigravity or supersonics when it came to locomotive technology.

A minute of observation told Kaze there was nothing out of the ordinary about the platform or its occupants, and he turned and began to walk towards platform ten. A glance showed him that his master was still observing from afar, while keeping a wary eye on the trunk at his feet. The boy was just passing the barrier between the two platforms when a whisper of melody brushed his ears, and he came to an abrupt halt.

Taka watched curiously as his heir stepped up close to the brick wall that separated the platforms. Kaze leaned forward, head slightly tilted as though he were listening to the wall, and finally raised one hand, placing it palm flat on the surface. A breathe later, his hand sank ever-so-slightly into the seemingly-solid brick.

The young Guardian glanced back at him, and he quirked a grin in response. Even now, wizards could still surprise him…

He tapped the trunk beside him and then began pulling it towards the boy. It rumbled under his hand, clearly not liking the touch of anyone but its master, but reluctantly submitted to his guidance. It was a minute or so before they could push their way over to where Kaze waited.

"It's a pass-through enchantment on the wall, as far as I can tell," the boy said, quietly enough that none of the Normals around them would hear. "I can't tell what its parameters are, but it let me through, a bit."

Taka nodded. "I saw." He glanced around, then made a complicated gesture with one hand. The normal short-sightedness of Normals had left them unnoticed as of yet, but he couldn't trust to that to continue once they started walking through walls.

"Ready?" he murmured, once he was sure the notice-me-not was in place and functioning.

Kaze nodded, slipping a hand into his and putting the other on top of the Luggage. "Yeah," he added unnecessarily.

"Alright then." Taking a deep breath, Taka stepped forward, pulling his apprentice along with him. They felt the cool tingle of magic brush over their faces as they passed through the barrier, less than a second of not-quite-discomfort before they were on the other side.

A guard in plain blue robes gave them a bored once-over from his seat on a stool, before turning back to his magazine. A rather pretty woman winked at them from its cover, but the two mages took no notice of her. They were too busy admiring the beauty that sat on the tracks.

It was an old-fashioned steam locomotive, one such as had not been seen out of a museum in fifty years. It had been painted an intense ruby-red, and polished until it glowed, while the silver numbers on its proud front, 5972, gleamed like the very stars above. A lazy wisp of smoke rose continuously from its smokestack, even though the train would not be leaving until an hour hence, and both of the Guardians could feel the magic rolling off of it in waves.

"Well, move along now, you don't want to be blocking the doorway," the guard said sharply, briefly glancing up again from the magazine. "'S'not polite."

Taka quickly stepped off to the side with an apologetic nod, still holding onto the boy's hand. There were few people on the platform as of yet, making a sharp contrast to the bustling world outside.

"I realized I've already asked this, but…" he murmured, "are you sure you're ready for this?"

"Not entirely," Kaze admitted truthfully. "But as ready as I'll ever be, I think. And…"

"You need to do this, or you'll never forgive yourself for not taking the chance when it was available," Taka finished for him, a glint of understanding and empathy in his eyes.

Kaze nodded silently, studying the stone floor intently, too-long bangs falling over his face. "Well, there's no point in dragging this out," the older mage said, trying to make his voice as firm and even as he could- which wasn't very, as a tremor of sadness snuck its way in. He stared at his foster child's unruly black hair, and finally gave into the urge to hug him tight.

A long minute later, the boy pulled away, sniffling a little as unshed tears glimmered in his eyes. "I'll miss you," he said quietly.

Taka smiled at him. "I know. And I'll miss you." He reached out and ruffled his child's hair even more than it already was, ignoring the boy's yelp of protest. "Alright, you remember how to 'Port Zephyr back to the Citadel, right?"

Kaze resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Yes, I remember." His master had only been spending hours every day since he'd received his letter drilling him on the various forms of the spell. Transporting Zephyr, transporting himself, plus animate and inanimate objects…

He'd actually _dreamed_ of performing the incantation last night!

"And in regards to Zephyr…" Taka glanced around, even though he knew he wouldn't see anything. "Is he listening to me?"

The boy shook his head with a little grin. "He's not here right now," he replied.

The Guardian blinked. "What?"

Kaze glanced pointedly towards the Luggage at his side, and Taka choked. "You didn't…"

He shrugged. "He wanted to see what was inside, and now he won't come out. Won't tell me why, either." He looked curiously at his master. "Do you know what's inside?"

Taka frowned in memory. "I asked Mr. Harris once, and he said not to ask. Then he walked away muttering something about watching too many bad movies."

Kaze winced. "Ah…" He stared at the ground for a moment, then at the Hogwarts Express. "…I think I'd best go, sir."

"Yes…" The mage sighed, then reached down and hugged the boy to him again. "Now remember, write whenever you can," he said, before he let go.

Kaze nodded and, with a final sweet smile, was walking off. The Luggage sprouted legs and trotted off after him.

Even in the sadness and sappiness of the moment, Taka couldn't help but find the look on the guard's face as he stared after the suddenly mobile baggage _very_ amusing.

-

Neville Longbottom sighed with relief as he finally stepped onto the train, escaping his grandmother's tenacious grip. He loved the woman who had raised him second to none, but even after all these years, being around her felt like standing in the shadow of an enormous tree about to fall and crush him. She meant well, he knew that, but couldn't she be just a little less…

Formidable?

Still, though, Gran wasn't there now, and wouldn't be for months. Neville felt a thrill of nervous excitement run through him at the thought that he was actually _going_ to Hogwarts, after years of dreaming about it. He still couldn't quite believe that he'd been accepted- for years they'd thought him to be a squib, so how could he possibly have enough magical power to attend the best wizarding school in Europe? There was a terrible fear, deep inside his heart, that when he got there they'd tell him some mistake had been made, that he wasn't supposed to have gotten his letter, even though his head knew they didn't _make_ mistakes like that.

Not at _Hogwarts_.

He imagined the place in his mind, the enormous Great Hall, the sweep of the battlements outside, bright flags bearing the emblems of the Founders over each turret… He'd never been there, of course, but ever since Gran had told him his parents had gone there, he'd been obsessed with the thought of attending it himself. He'd even slogged his way laboriously through an incredibly dry book on the school, titled _Hogwarts: A History_, more than once. It was a place for dreams, a place to finally stand out in the sun, away from his grandmother's shadow…

Now, if only he could stop being a shrinking violet and actually do something _about_ those dreams.

Neville was a great dreamer, but he knew, more than anyone else did, that he wasn't strong enough to accomplish what he wanted to. Not alone. Gran had always been there for him to lean on before, dependable, lasting, but also smothering.

He'd never been alone before. It was an odd, and frightening, feeling.

In all his dreams about Hogwarts, the thing he'd found himself wanting the most was friends. Friends who would never leave him, who would need him, even as he leaned on them for support. Who would be as close to him as blood, but would never, ever, look him in the face and ask him, "Who are you? Do I know you?" (2)

Neville clenched his fists helplessly, shaking his head to try and clear away his thoughts. He opened the door to the train compartment nearest him and stepped in, not noticing there was anyone inside until a quiet, surprised voice said hello.

Neville jumped a little in surprise, blushing in mortification at the squeak that escaped his throat. He glanced at the strange boy, expecting to see amusement or even scorn, but was surprised when instead incredibly green eyes were sympathetic. "Er… Hi," he said, clearing his throat nervously. "S-sorry. I didn't realize anyone else was in here. I'll just-"

The boy smiled shyly, tilting his head towards the ground. "It's all right," he interrupted quietly, peering up at Neville through shaggy dark hair that was desperately in need of a haircut. "I don't mind, really."

Neville took an uncertain step towards the opposite booth. "You're sure?"

The boy nodded, still smiling that shy smile, and as Neville sat down, he couldn't help but smile back.

Maybe his dream about friends would come true, after all.

* * *

(1) The superstition that crossing your fingers brings good luck stems from 16th century England, when crossing yourself (forehead, heart, left shoulder, right shoulder) was supposed to ward off the evil powers of a witch. "Crossing" your fingers was basically a shortcut. And Taka lived through this period...

(2) A reference to Neville's parents. Whenever I read GoF and get to that part, I just… wince. And try not to think about it happening to me…

* * *

A/N: sits back and stretches And there, at long last, is the longest chapter of this story to date. Please enjoy, and try not to ask about the Neville introspective. Got a little carried away, there… 

Next chapter: The rest of the train ride, and (probably) the arrival at Hogwarts!

* * *

_Our most sincere gratitude to_ (beams Thank you!), **Akua** (grins I was tempted… And thanks! Never surrender!), **ashibabi**, **azntgr01**, **charl1e**, **Clutchy**(chuckles Don't worry about not really understanding. Most English speakers, I've found, don't understand it themselves.), **C. Night**, **crazy-lil-nae-nae**, **CRose**, **Didaskaleinophobia** (laughs and returns the bow), **E.A.V.**, **Fate**, **ginnyNharrysecretlove**, **HazelWolf**, **HecateDeMorte** (Nope…), **Icy Tears**, **Julie Long**, **just don't tell my mum** (Not evil, just not perfect, either), **Kaaera** (blushes Thank you… Er, no, no red notebook…), **King Dimension**, **KittenRebecca** (That's actually a reference to a few paragraphs before those like, more specifically to St. _Diogennes_. Taka is pleased that it isn't completely gone.), **KT**, **Lachwen**, **Lady Foxfire** (blushes Thank you… And as for the other things… I'm hoping.), **LassyD** (drolly I would hope adults are able to rise above petty issues like that… glances at Canon Severus Er, never mind…), **Laughing** **Cat** (chuckles Don't worry, I don't mind at all when someone can't find anything wrong with a chapter… Kaze being insecure around other people will greatly influence what happens at Hogwarts, though similarly his ignorance of what's considered "normal" will affect things as well. hugs Thank you, you're the only one who noticed the names… sniffles) **Magic Crystal Rose**, **maria** (Explanations are still a little bit in coming… There should be a little in the next chapter.), **Max Krugman**, **Megami101** (I've considered all of the above, and more. Currently, one of the 'more' is winning.), **Merle Elendil**, **methoslover**, **Mithros** (grins Thanks!), **monica** (Technically, Taka took Harry illegally because of the memory modification, hence the "kidnapping".), **MorganEddasil**, **Negs**, **nogoalielikeme** (chuckles), **Pretty Racing** (No, not Gryffindor… I'm going for the unusual. And as for Draco… No promises in the beginning, but I'll see what I can do to get him to grow up.), **Princess-Fictoria** (grins I love your name… Thank you! hugs), **Princess Star Neko** (That question doesn't get answered for a while. Sorry.), **Quillian** (smiles Thank you for reviewing all the chapters… There aren't many who would.), **Rosaleena**, **Shade Dancer** (snorts Honestly, what I think is the best part of that is that not only do Taka and Kaze keep avoiding them, but they're doing it _unintentionally_… Don't think I'll be able to get on tonight, sis. If not, see ya Tuesday… I hope… hugs), **SheWolfe7** (grins happily), **SidheArete**, **Sigma**, **Teal Thanatos**, **The**** One Who Creeps You Out** (chuckles Same here…), **The Tiny Tiny Hermit** (shudders Oh, don't worry, those annoy me, too… No, it won't be until maybe halfway through third year, at the very earliest.), **Tinkering**, **Toki Mirage** (grins Of course not…), **tomboy101**, **venus4280** (chuckles Harry without issues? That's like an ocean without water… bows Your wish is my command.), **Von** (grins),**Windy River**, **Wings of Lead** (chuckles Oh, yes… It's always amusing, as long as she's looking the other way), **x revolution**, **yuiop**, and **YumiAngel** _for reviewing_.

Holy shit... That just took an hour and a half. checks And no wonder… It's the most reviews I've ever gotten for a chapter. Fifty-nine… hugs I love you guys!

* * *

**23 April 2005**


	10. T'See The Wizard

**Warnings and Disclaimers:** I'd like to dedicate this chapter to **Akua**, for reasons that she knows but I won't say because that'd ruin the story.

* * *

The compartment was silent, but it was a comfortable silence. The strange boy had pulled a muggle notebook from his pocket as the train began to move, and had spent the time since writing in it with an odd silver pen.

Neville didn't really mind the quiet, but he could feel his curiosity growing. "I'm Neville," he offered quietly, knowing the other boy would hear the unspoken question in his voice.

The stranger glanced up and gave him another shy smile. "It's nice to meet you. I'm..." He stopped and looked rather puzzled.

Neville watched as he hesitated, a little hurt. "It's all right, you don't have to tell me," he said quickly, pushing away the hurt and the tinge of resentment that came with it.

The messy-haired boy quickly shook his head. "No, it's... I want to tell you, I'm just... not sure which one I'm supposed to be using.

Neville was startled. "You have more than one?"

"Yeah. My birth name and the name I earned when I turned ten," he said with a slightly embarrassed smile. "I'd rather use that one, but..."

"But your birth name would have been the one on your letter, and that's the one the teachers will know you by." More and more Neville was beginning to feel glad he had picked up Hogwarts: a History. He hadn't realized it would be this useful so quickly.

The boy nodded. "It sounds stupid, I know," he said self-consciously.

Neville shook his head. "No, no, it doesn't," he reassured his new friend. "Don't worry, things like this have happened before. People have had their names changed, or been adopted..." Neville didn't miss the way his friend twitched just a little at that last bit, and he smiled internally. That explained a few things. "You can go talk to the Headmaster after the Sorting Feast. He should be able to help you."

"The Headmaster?"

The pureblood nodded. "Albus Dumbledore. He's in charge of Hogwarts. Gran said he could have been Minister of Magic if he wanted, but he turned the position down."

With a curious frown, the other boy set his pen down in the notebook in his lap. Neville blinked at the unexpected sight of the obviously hand-drawn sheet music that lay within its pages, until he heard the boy ask a question.

"Pardon?" he asked, flushing. "I didn't catch that."

"What's the Minister of Magic?" his friend repeated, saying the words as though he'd never heard anything so ridiculous in his life.

For a second, Neville could only gape, until suddenly he understood. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't realize you were muggle-born!"

"A what?" It was the dark-haired boy's turn to blink.

"Muggles are people who don't have magic," Neville explained, leaning forward as he took on an unfamiliar role- that of a teacher. "When they have a child with magic, that boy or girl's called a muggle-born, since they don't know anything about magic or the wizarding world."

The boy frowned. "I'll be the first to admit I don't know anything about wizards, but I know plenty about magic. Master Taka's been teaching me for five years."

The wizarding world was the largest and most powerful gathering of magic-users in the world, but by no means was it the only one. The strange boy must have grown op in one of the smaller, more isolated groups. "Really? What kind of magic do you know?" Neville asked.

"Affinities, mostly." Neville had never heard of that kind of magic before, but the boy didn't seem to notice the confusion on his face. "Master Taka's affinity was with plants, so he taught me a lot about growing ant using them. My affinity is music." He gestured towards his notebook, losing quite a lot of his shyness as he talked about magic.

Neville could understand how plants were magical- they could be used in potions, and a few were even sentient. But music? He was about to open his mouth to ask when he realized just how far they'd drifted off topic. "You know, you never said what your name was," he said instead.

Green eyes blinked at him, startled, and an embarrassed smile tugged at the boy's lips. "Oh. Right." He looked shy again, and Neville couldn't help but mourn the loss of the boy's earlier ease. "I'm Kaze."

The wizard repeated the unfamiliar name. "Kaze..."

Kaze smiled. "It means 'wind'. There's a kind of ceremony when you turn ten, and what your name is depends on what happens during it."

"That sounds complicated." Absently, Neville reached into a pocket, and paled as his fingers met only empty air. "Oh, no..."

The other boy looked concerned. "What's wrong?"

Neville glanced up. "It's Trevor," he said miserably. "My toad. He's missing again."

"Again? This happens a lot?" Kaze asked, and the wizard nodded unhappily. "Well, where did you see him last?"

Neville tried to remember. "I know I had him on the platform-" Gran had made sure of that, "-but after that, I don't know."

Kaze thought for a moment, then stood. "Right. Then he's probably still on the train somewhere." He set his writing pad down on the seat he had just vacated, then held out his hand. "Come on. I'll work my way forward and ask the other students if they've seen him if you take the back."

The pureblood was mildly astonished at the sudden change in demeanor in his previously shy friend. It was as though now that he had a purpose, Kaze was a completely different person.

But even so, there was almost no hesitation before Neville reached out to take the proffered hand and was helped to his feet.

-

Draco sighed for what felt like the hundredth time that morning. He was fond of them, he really was. They'd all known each other for years, their parents having thrown them together in their own little pureblood play circle when they were all young children.

But really, as he listened to Pansy babble nervously about Hogwarts and to Crabbe and Goyle stuffing their faces with what they'd bought from the snack trolley, the Malfoy heir felt rather like strangling all of them.

Well, perhaps not Morag or Blaise. MacDougal was staring pensively out the window at the passing scenery, while the black youth had pulled out a Transfiguration textbook and seemed totally engrossed in its pages. Draco wasn't terribly surprised when he looked more closely to find it was a third-year course book.

As for himself... he was completely, utterly bored. Well, the blonde supposed he could just pull out some of his own textbooks, but he'd already read through them, and the idea didn't appeal a second time.

Draco sighed again, reaching out to snag one of Goyle's Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. Really, it had only been a couple of hours, he thought, popping the green and white jelly bean in his mouth. He should have been able to entertain himself at least this long.

Hmm. Mint cream.

Pansy's chatter stuttered to a halt as there was a quiet knock on the door into the compartment. Draco sat up, and though his face remained expressionless inwardly he was relieved something had broken the monotony. "Come in," he called regally.

The door slid open, and Draco bit back an automatic insult as he saw the boy in muggle clothing standing on the other side. "Excuse me," the boy said politely, bowing his head until his longish hair nearly hid his face. "Might any of you have seen a toad onboard?"

The Malfoy heir knew Pansy was puffing up like an adder beside him. The Parkinson family was easily one of the most virulent pureblood families when it came to muggle-hating, and he could practically feel her outrage that a mudblood would dare talk to them- until, that was, he cut off her impending tirade with an abrupt gesture that froze her in shock.

Draco studied the patiently waiting boy with narrowed eyes. There was something subtly... off about him, alerting the instincts his father was often heard to boast of as befitting a true Slytherin.

He was perhaps just a little bit taller than most boys their age, maybe even taller than Draco, but his frame was slender, and the blonde had a feeling he would never be very bulky. Hair that was either black or the darkest red he had ever seen blocked the boy's eyes from sight, though he recalled they had been a vivid green from the brief glimpse he'd had of them.

But none of that was what was bothering him. No, it was something about the clothes… More specifically, the way the boy was wearing them, as though he'd never worn such clothing before.

Draco relaxed, smirking. This was no more a mudblood than _he_ was.

"I might have seen one near the prefect cars up front," he offered, keeping his voice neutral; after all, he still hadn't figured out what game the strange first-year was trying to play.

At that, the boy's face lifted a little, and Draco again saw bright green eyes smile at him. "Thank you." The stranger nodded gratefully, then turned and left, sliding shut the door behind him.

It was a long minute before anyone spoke. "What the _hell_ was that!" finally burst out of Pansy. "How could you be _nice_ to that, that…" Words failed her.

"That wizard?" Draco suggested delicately, leaning back against his seat and tenting his fingers on his chest. "Because he certainly wasn't a muggleborn."

Blaise twitched an eyebrow. "And what brought you to that conclusion?"

The blonde wizard smirked again. "Well, it _was_ fairly obvious… Provided you actually looked at more than the clothes. He looked about as comfortable in muggle clothing as a snake about to shed."

Morag frowned thoughtfully, then nodded, and Draco knew he at least had seen the same thing but hadn't realized what it meant. "But why would he wear them, then?" Pansy asked, mystified.

"That's the mystery, isn't it?" Draco tilted his head up to stare at the gently swaying ceiling, a surprisingly contented smile on his lips. And why not be content? There was nothing he loved more than puzzles; he loved shifting the pieces until they fell into place. Now he had a true puzzle to occupy his time at Hogwarts. And besides.

He wasn't bored anymore.

-

Neville turned at the gentle touch on his shoulder to see Kaze's quietly smiling face. "I believe this little fellow belongs to you," the boy said serenely, holding out his hand. Neville grinned with relieved delight as he found Trevor sitting docilely in the outstretched palm, and reached out to take the toad.

"Thank you," the wizard said gratefully, slipping his wayward pet into his pocket. "I don't want to think about what Gran's reaction would have been like if I'd really lost him again."

Kaze's smile widened a little with what looked like genuine happiness, and his green eyes sparkled. "It was no trouble, really. None at all."

* * *

A/N: Hah! Take that, writer's block! I have finally thrown off thy cruel yoke!

Erm. This chapter was originally intended to go all the way to the Sorting, but… first it got serious, then it got long. Shorter than most of the other chapters, but still too long for me to clump with everything from the original plan. Sorry, folks.

I feel I need to clarify a point, though. This story is set mainly in the Harry Potter universe. I'm putting in all those little crossovers mainly as a nod to what I like and, quite frankly, to be cute. Knowing what the hell I'm talking about is not required, though of course I recommend that you find out more, 'cause some of these are great shows/books.

* * *

_Our most sincere gratitude to_ , **Akua**, **Air Pirate 96**, **Altariel4**, **Amaris**** Kincaid** (I just finished reading those three days ago, actually, though I'd already read the other series), **angelfirelord1818**, **ApocSM**, **Aqua Mage**, **athenakitty**, **AzureKita**, **Bewittching**, **Bobboky**, **Breanna**** Senese**, **Clutchy**, **corrupted-innocent**, **Crystal**, **Curalium**** Lacrimo**, **E.A.V.**, **Ellar**** Shadow Raven**, **fanfictionfreak**, **Fate**, **guess** (blinks I'd intended the references to Discworld, Ranma, and BtVS, but where are the ones to SM and Naruto?), **HarrySlytherinson**, **hazelle**, **HazelWolf111**, **Heather**, **HecateDeMorte**, **hermoine21**, **HevenSentHellBroken**, **hilarydilarydoc**, **hyper-swain**, **Inumaru12**, **Jewelle2**, **jollander**, **jordan**, **Kaaera**, **Kira6**, **knuckz**, **Lady Foxfire**, **Lady-Jules**, **Laughing Cat** (ROFL No, all the plant metaphors were unconscious. I didn't even notice them until you mentioned it.), **Lauren**, **lisa34**, **LuciferIsDivine**, **lunadea21**, **Lyfe.exe**, **Lyriana**, **mab**, **magicalbrat**, **maleficus****-lupus**, **Maxennce**, **Megami101**, **Merle Elendil**, **mikedc39**, **Mimbulus**, **Mira Ceti**, **moonshadow**, **Negs2**, **Never Odd Or eveN**, **Nixie02**, **Persephone**, **Primavera-Tiempo**, **princess-fictoria**, **Rasgara**, **Raskanii**, **Rosaleena**, **Rose Angel**, **SeekerTLK**, **Shade Dancer** (hugs), **SheWolfe7**, **soccerplyr17**, **spacecatdet**, **Sunstar**** Kitsune**, **takato****-kun**, **Thanach**, **Toki Mirage**, **Verdenia**, **void star blade**, **websurffer**, **Windy River**, **wolfawaken**, **wolf fullmoon**, **Wren Truesong**, **Wytil**, **XyBulmaXy**, _and _**YumiAngel** _for reviewing._

Holy –bleeping- Christ. I got… 101 reviews after posting that last chapter. That's the most ever… and you guys broke a hundred! Faints

* * *

19 August 2005


	11. A Shocking Debut

**Warnings and Disclaimers:** A few quotes from the book in here, but other than that, not much to declare. Ooh, except for the nasty cliffie…

* * *

Kaze slipped the robe over his head, and its dark fabric fell to just brush the floor at his feet. The Luggage gave him an approving flip of its lid as he ran a hand through his hair, straightening the displaced strands.

A knock on the door announced Neville's return from the lavatory. The boy slid open the door and took a step inside, only to freeze as the magical trunk crouched and hissed at his entry.

Kaze tapped on the lid. "Stop that. He's a friend."

Neville watched with disbelief as the trunk actually _whimpered _and settled to the floor. He licked his lips, having to try a couple of times to get the words out. "Um, Kaze? Your trunk has legs..."

"Yes, it does. Clothes, please." The other boy folded his muggle clothes and placed them inside the Luggage, glad he'd thought to change into his normal clothing beneath the robe. He already felt much more comfortable. "Why? Is it really that strange?"

"Well, I've certainly never seen one like it." Neville sank down onto his seat. "Does it just work by voice command or can it really understand you?"

Kaze shook his head. "Oh, the Luggage is quite intelligent. The tree it was made from was sentient, after all. But I wouldn't recommend getting too close to it."

Neville could safely say the thought hadn't even crossed his mind. "What kind of tree was it?" he asked. He'd always had an interest in Herbology, though admittedly more in the direction of shrubs than trees.

The dark-haired boy settled into the seat across from him, curling his legs beneath him. Neville couldn't help but notice how much more at ease he seemed than when they'd first met that morning. "It's a tree called sapient pearwood-"

He was cut of by the sudden choking noise the wizard made. "You've heard of it, then?" he inquired, tilting his head to the side.

The pureblood stared at him with wide eyes. "Merlin, yes!" To his surprise, it was Kaze's turn to choke, and Neville made a mental note to ask him about that later. "It's the rarest wood in the world! Only grows in places with a _lot_ of magic. Where the devil did you find it?"

Kaze shrugged, looking bemused and oddly distracted. "There's a grove at home."

Neville's jaw dropped, but before he could pursue the question further, they felt the train lurch and begin to slow. Caught by surprise, Kaze tumbled forward off the seat with a cry, and the wizard automatically reached out to catch his new friend. The Luggage moved at the same time, scuttling underneath the falling boy, and together they managed to keep him from landing on the floor.

Kaze blushed as they pushed him upright. "Thank you," he murmured, catching his balance with a hand against the door. "I wasn't expecting that."

Neville just nodded. "I guess that means we're here…" He tried not to show how nervous he was on his face, but he had a feeling his friend had seen anyway. "Um… shall we, then?"

The dark-haired boy gave him a once-again timid smile. "Yeah…" He glanced down at the trunk by his feet. "What about-?"

"The house-elves take your things to your dorm after you've been Sorted," Neville automatically told him, remembering what he'd read from _Hogwarts: A History_. "We're supposed to just leave them on the train for now."

"Oh. All right…" Kaze knelt and murmured a few words to the Luggage, which quivered in response and then settled itself onto the floor. "_Now_ we can go."

-

Draco stepped from the train, followed closely by Pansy and Blaise. The last few wisps of sunlight blazed on the horizon as the students disembarked in a sea of black robes.

"Firs' years! Firs' years, over 'ere!" he heard a deep, accented voice bellow, and the blonde looked to the side to see the largest man he had ever seen in his life standing by the edge of the platform.

"Well, _he's_ most certainly not human," Pansy drawled, and Draco had to agree.

Reluctantly, the three purebloods moved towards the enormous man, doing their best not to be trampled by the press of older students. Draco bumped into a fellow first year when they were almost there, and the Malfoy training reared its head as he turned to yell at the other person.

"My apologies," the strange boy said he'd met earlier said, his green eyes calm. "I'm afraid I'm not used to crowds."

The impending harangue died stillborn, and Draco finally nodded, glancing away as the giant bellowed again. "C'mon, follow me- any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!"

He led the group of children down a steep, narrow path, calling back encouragement as some of them slipped in the growing dark. More than once Draco nearly had to grab onto Blaise's shoulder to keep his balance. Thankfully, it wasn't long before they all came to the shore of a large, black-watered lake.

As one they gasped at the sight that met them there. On the other side of the lake rose a crag-sided mountain, just high enough that the last few rays of sun still painted it in magical hues. Perched at its apex was a vast, many-turreted castle.

"Hogwarts," Draco breathed in spite of himself.

"Beautiful," the strange boy agreed with a murmur. When the pureblood glanced at him from the corner of his eye, he was surprised to see appreciation in his features, but none of the awe that blanketed the faces of their fellow first years.

"It's nothing like the pictures," said the boy on the other side of the stranger, though he didn't seem very disappointed in the fact. His face, round and earnest, seemed familiar, and Draco wracked his brains until they came up with the memory of a society party, years ago. This was Neville Longbottom, who would be heir of that old and august family once he came of age.

Draco couldn't help his feeling of vague discontent at the thought of such a lineage falling so low, though admittedly he wasn't trying very hard to suppress it.

"No more'n four to a boat!" their guide called out, gesturing to a line of tiny skiffs pulled up on the shore. Draco soon found himself sharing a boat with Blaise, Longbottom, and the nameless green-eyed boy.

None of them spoke as they journeyed across the lake. At one point the strange first year shot a curious look into the lake and bent over the side of the boat, trailing his fingers in the water. Draco thought he heard the boy hum something, but later he decided he'd only imagined the quiet tune.

Just as he'd imagined the flash of pale tentacle in the water just afterwards, only inches from the boy's fingers.

"Heads down!" the giant yelled as they reached the cliff, and each of the children ducked their heads so the little fleet could pass beneath a lush curtain of trailing ivy. A dark tunnel lay waiting behind the curtain, and they traveled along it until they reached what seemed like a natural harbor.

Draco climbed out of the skiff as soon as it reached the pebbly beach. He shivered in the damp air of the cavern as he waited for them others to join him. Together, the first years clambered up a narrow passageway, lighted by the giant's lantern, until they emerged into the shadow of Hogwarts herself. Next came an enormous oak door, waiting at the top of a short flight of stone steps. The lone adult raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times.

The door swung ponderously open, revealing a tall, dark-haired witch dressed in robes as green as the nameless boy's eyes. Her strict gaze swept imperiously over the children, as though searching for something among them; whatever it was, she apparently didn't find it, because her lips tightened and worry gathered in her eyes.

The giant nodded respectfully. "The firs' years, Professor McGonagall."

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here." The witch pulled the door further open, and at her nod the first years filed in. The high-ceilinged hall beyond was lit by torches that burned with an unnaturally steady flame as they walked by. Voices echoed in that empty space, and Draco realized the rest of the students were already there.

Professor McGonagall led them to a small, out-of-the-way chamber attached to the hall. "Welcome to Hogwarts," she said, her voice ringing in the relatively tiny room. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room."

Many of the first years were already looking intimidated as she continued. "The fours houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours."

McGonagall paused and looked them over again, but again the object of her search eluded her and she went on. "The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting." Draco had to suppress a snicker as he realized her eyes were lingering on Longbottom's cloak, which was fastened under his left ear.

The green-eyed boy reached over and adjusted the hang of his friend's cloak until it hung straight. Longbottom gave him a smile in thanks, and Draco heard a gasp. He looked back at McGonagall to see her staring at the slight first year in… was that relief?

He almost missed it. Within moments the professor had composed herself. "I shall return when we are ready for you. Please wait quietly," she instructed, before sweeping out of the chamber.

Draco drifted deliberately away from the group, leaning against the wall as his mind turned over the events of the last few minutes. It was his mystery McGonagall had been searching for, that much was obvious. When he glanced at his friends they nodded; they'd seen it as well, but had no more of an idea what it meant than he did.

The blonde was so lost in thought he hardly noticed the arrival of Hogwarts' ghosts, but McGonagall's return snapped him out of it. "Move along now. The Sorting Ceremony's about to start." She ushered them out of the room and into a single-file line. "Now, follow me."

Through a pair of double doors was the Great Hall. It was almost cathedral-like in its proportions, and Draco had to crane his neck to see the ceiling, enchanted to reflect the night sky above. He could hear a female first year lecturing about it, but he didn't pay her any mind. Something so beautiful needed no explanation.

Five tables occupied the hall, four sitting parallel to each other, and a fifth set perpendicular on a raised dais. Thousands of floating candles spotlighted the faces turned towards them of the older students, and an unwelcome nervousness fluttered in the pureblood's gut. The first years gathered in between the two middle tables, in front of a ratty old hat perched on a stool.

Draco suppressed a twitch of surprise as the hat's brim suddenly opened wide and it began to sing. Father hadn't warned him about this!

_Oh you may not think me pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all._  
_There's nothing hidden in your head_  
_The Sorting Hat can't see,_  
_So__ try me on and I will tell you_  
_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_  
_Where dwell the brave at heart,_  
_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_  
_Set Gryffindors apart;_  
_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_  
_Where they are just and loyal,_  
_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_  
_And unafraid of toil;_  
_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_  
_If you've a ready mind,_  
_Where those of wit and learning,_  
_Will always find their kind;_  
_Or perhaps in Slytherin_  
_You'll make your real friends,_  
_Those cunning folks use any means_  
_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_  
_And don't get in a flap!_  
_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_  
_For__ I'm a Thinking Cap!_

The hall burst into applause, and Draco smirked. He knew where _he_ was going. No Malfoy had been in any house but Slytherin in centuries. No one who remained a Malfoy, anyway.

"Do you think they'll use your right name?" the pureblood heard Longbottom ask the green-eyed boy, and his ears perked up.

"I don't know," the boy replied, his voice soft as McGonagall stepped forward and called the first name off the list. "It doesn't seem likely, does it?"

Right name? That implied there was a wrong name, and that that name was what he would be known by.

"Jones, Megan!" Draco's mystery tensed, but the next named called was "Li, Su!", and then "Longbottom, Neville!" Longbottom gave his disappointed friend an apologetic look, then went on up to be sorted into Gryffindor.

The students at the Gryffindor table applauded, as did some of the teachers, and for the first time Draco noticed the way a few of the teachers were staring at the strange young wizard. Even the bright blue eyes of the elderly wizard at the center of the table, who could only be Albus Dumbledore himself, were fixed on him.

The blonde almost didn't react in time to prevent a loss of face as his own name was called. He sauntered up to the stool, and gingerly picked up the hat, reluctantly lowering it to his head.

"Slytherin!" it called out before it had done more than touch his gelled hair, and Draco set it back down as a smirk spread across his face. The Slytherin table clapped as he sat down, and he turned to watch the rest of his year's Sorting.

A couple more children were sorted into Slytherin, and he clapped politely for each of them, but his eyes were fixed on the slender figure waiting patiently to be called. Pansy sat down next to him; then a pair of twins were called, and a "Perks, Sally-Anne!"

Then, McGonagall paused, and Draco saw her study the mysterious boy carefully for a long moment.

"_Potter, Harry_!"

Draco felt his face go slack with astonishment as his pet mystery, now revealed to be a boy who had been missing for six years, stepped forward to take the Sorting Hat in hand.

* * *

A/N: (Written 10-3-05) First, ladies and gentlemen, I would like to send a big hug and kiss to each of you. You see, at some point early this morning, _Strains of Melody_ received its **_hundred thousandth hit_**! Thank you, all of you! I never imagined this story would be so popular!

Um. Didn't mean for Draco's POV to be so long… Originally the entire Sorting Ceremony was going to be from Severus' view point. Think I'll still do the rest with him, next chapter.

9:00 pm 10-4-05. You all so _owe_ me! I couldn't download this chapter off my PDA, so I hand to _retype_ it! All seven pages of it, in the last two hours! Owwie…

* * *

_Our most sincere gratitude to_ **Akua** (I don't really like _any_ of the potential female pairings for Harry… Possibly Tonks, but she hasn't been developed as much), **alwaysariyana**, **Amaris**** Kincaid**, **anakfenty**, **anneth10**, **Ann Lee**, **anti-thule**, **APS**, **Aqua Mage**, **athenakitty**, **BabyDragon848**, **Baku**, **Bewittching**, **Bobboky**, **Brandi**, **Breanna**** Senese**, **BrucasDreamerfan-aka**** Anna**, **clown**, **Comechatcha**, **cr**, **Creator's Lost Island**, **Crydwyn**, **Crystal**, **daughterofcoolcharacters**, **DemolitionxLovers**, **E.A.V.**, **EmeraldEyed**, **FalenaXVII**, **Fate**, **Gato****-sama**, **GoddessofDestiny419**, **HalandLeg4ever**, **HecateDeMort**, **hercat**, **Inumaru12**, **jacobimvonstyluss**, **japanese-jew**, **Jepoliant**, **Jewelle2**, **JJ CJ**, **jordan**, **Kaaera**, **Kamp**, **Karaii**, **Kara-sweet melody**, **Kazzin**, **Kendra A** (Don't let me stop you from using the Luggage; it needs more time on the air), **Kurai**** Shinigami**, **kyo**** anime**, **Laughing Cat**, **magicalbrat**, **Meggplant**, **Merle Elendil**, **Midget Queen** (http /www .fanfiction .net/s /1395059/1/), **MidNite**** Phoenix**, **Mithros**, **momocolady**, **MorganWolfe666**, **Nairojam**, **New Dye**, **PsychicLunar**, **Queen of the Paperclips**, **Rasgara**, **Sarah**, **SelenaWolf**, **Shade Dancer** (hugs), **Shadow101**, **Shadowed Rains**, **Shadow Lighthawk** (Kah-zay, actually), **snifflers**** unite**, **Spoon no Miko**, **Strmbringr**(83 this time), **Talons**, **Telan**, **tenshi**** noyo Ryu Taiga**, **The Wandmaker**, **Toki Mirage**, **tokris**, **turtledude**, **Weirkat**, **Windy River**, **Wytil**, **xAngelxSanctuaryx**, _and_ **xxlostdreamerxz** _for reviewing_.

* * *

4 October 2005


	12. Finding Your Place

**Warnings and Disclaimers**: Sindarin was created by the brilliant J. R. R. Tolkien, not me.

* * *

The further Minerva went down the list, the more palpable was the tension in the air. Every member of the staff, Severus included, searched the group of nervous children standing in the middle of the hall, trying to spot the famed Boy-Who-Lived. Despite what he knew about the boy's childhood, the potions master still half expected to see a carbon-copy of James Potter standing there, but no such clone showed himself.

Minerva said the boy was there, however, and Severus had known her long enough to trust that statement, so he kept looking.

"Perks, Sally-Anne," the Deputy Headmistress called out, and the tension rose another level as a tiny first year, her blonde hair pulled into pigtails, ran forward to be sorted. Potter would be next, or very close to it…

And sure enough, once the girl had been sorted into Hufflepuff, Minerva paused. Severus scowled darkly in the brief hiatus. Gryffindors. They just _had_ to be dramatic, didn't they?

"Potter, Harry!"

Murmurs spread throughout the hall as a single first year stepped forward. The Slytherin was surprised to find that he didn't look at all like James, except for hair color and a slight resemblance in his features. Beside him, Pomona's fingers twitched as though she were itching for a pair of scissors, and he could understand. The boy's hair seemed stuck in that awkward stage between short and long enough to pull back, dropping down to shadow his eyes and completely cover his forehead.

"_Is that _him_?"_

"_They found him! Da said he'd been kidnapped!"_

"_Are you sure that's him? I can't tell if there's a scar…"_

Potter glanced aside at the whispering multitude, his step faltering a moment as he saw every eye in the room staring right back at him. His face screamed confusion, and Severus had a sudden, horrible suspicion.

"Albus!" he hissed, leaning around the Herbology professor. "Does he _know_?"

-

Kaze was trembling by the time he reached the stool that bore the Sorting Hat. The weight of all the eyes on him pressed down on him like heavy hands on his shoulders, bowing him beneath the pressure. Why were they staring? Did they know he was different? But how could they already know!

The severe-looking professor gave him a reassuring smile as she handed him the Hat. He didn't want to sit down, since sitting meant turning and facing the hall full of children, but the young mage forced his reluctant muscles to move. What would Master Taka say if he saw him intimidated by children?

Kaze sat and pulled the Hat over his head, dropping him into darkness. For a moment, nothing seemed to happen, but then it spoke.

**_Well now, Harry Potter, is it? Welcome to Hogwarts, lad. Let's see where to put you._**

**_My name isn't Harry_,** Kaze shot back. Normally the boy would never ever have _dreamed_ of being so rude- it just wasn't an intelligent policy to take- but they were _still_ staring. He could feel the eyes on him, even if he couldn't see them, and it was really starting to get on his nerves.

The Sorting Hat's surprise and annoyance filtered through his mind like dust through sunlight. **_It is bloody well too your name! I can see it right here in your mind._**

Kaze controlled himself, calming his thoughts by counting to ten in Sindarin before he replied. **_It used to be, but it's not anymore. It's Kaze. Kaze no Kagayaku._**

-

The residents of the hall were quite astonished when the Sorting Hat let out a yelp of surprised disbelief and fell off of Harry's Potter's head. The boy blinked bemusedly at it for a few seconds, and then retrieved it.

As he replaced it on his head, the whispers continued, doubling in intensity.

-

Once the Hat was back in place, Kaze sighed. **_We're not gods, we're not even lower divinity, no matter what the legends say. We're just people doing a job._**

The magical bit of clothing didn't seem convinced. In fact, it seemed like it was still in a state of severe shock.

The mage suppressed the urge to sigh again. **_Look, I would appreciate it if you forgot about that part of the conversation and sorted me like any other student. Please, Hat-san._**

**_I…_** The Hat shuddered, pulling itself together. **_Of course, my lord. Well, then, let's get started._ **It was silent for a long minute, but Kaze could feel it skimming through his thoughts. **_A good mind, and a willingness to learn. Ravenclaw isn't totally out of the question, but I don't think it's quite the place for you, either. Courage, but tempered with caution and common sense; you're not a Gryffindor. Yet you don't have the proper Slytherin mentality, either. You don't like attention, and you show an astonishing lack of ambition._**

It paused and seemed to think over its last words. **_But then, you can't exactly rise further, can you, Lord Kagayaku? Not much need for ambition, there._**

Kaze elected to stay silent. He hadn't ever thought of it like that… But it was true. He couldn't imagine a better life than the one Master Taka had given him, no matter the dangers their calling led them to guard against.

**_You work hard, but alone; you don't trust well, very nearly not at all. You're not a perfect Hufflepuff, either._** The Hat sounded puzzled. **_Merlin, boy, I've _never _had this much trouble finding someone their proper place._**

And that reminded him. He'd wanted to ask Neville about it earlier, but interrupting him then wouldn't have been at all polite. **_Why do you do that?_** he asked. **_Swear by Master Taka, I mean._**

…**_Taka? I don't know of anyone by that name…_**

**_It was one of his other names, but I've heard you people say it twice now._**

The Hat was truly curious, now. **_Really? What do we call him, then?_ **It would later regret ever asking.

**_Merlin,_** Kaze replied.

-

This time when the Sorting Hat fell off, there were open snickers as the blushing boy grabbed it up off the floor.

-

**_Would you please stop _doing _that?_** Kaze pleaded. **_You're drawing even more attention than I was already getting!_ **And what in the world was _that_ about, anyway?

**_Merlin was a Kagayaku?_** the Hat murmured after a short silence. **_That… explains a great deal._**

Kaze elected to remain silent. He was afraid anything he said might make the blasted thing fall off again.

…**_I cannot decide where to put you, my lord,_** the Hat said, evidently having taken his lack of response as a hint to get on with it. **_None of the houses are uniquely suited for you. If I could put you in all of them, I would, but alas. You may choose, if you wish._**

The young mage blinked. **_Choose? But… what if I choose the wrong one?_**

The Hat was grave. **_I believe at this point, there is no wrong path, only different ones. Your future is what you make of it, my lord, nothing else. Guide it as you wish._**

Oh, wonderful… What was he supposed to do now? The only things he knew about any of the houses were what had been in the Hat's unfortunately uninformative song at the beginning of the Ceremony. He didn't know anything about their histories, or the people in them, or what being in one would mean for him as opposed to being in another.

Even though it wasn't really necessary in the darkness beneath the Hat, Kaze closed his eyes. This choice would determine what his life would be like for the next seven years, unless his master decided to pull him out early. No matter what the Hat said, he needed to choose wisely.

But he was buggered if he knew what the 'wise' choice was…

Something occurred to him, then, and his eyes popped open. **_You said that I work hard, but alone,_** he said. **_A friend told me I need to learn to trust. Where… where could I learn that?_**

-

Severus sighed, running a hand over his eyes. The whispering in the hall had turned into a kind of background buzz, quieting a little as it became obvious the Boy-Who-Lived's sorting was going to take a good long while. Personally, he was beginning to wonder if the boy was going to be sorted at all.

"Well, he's done it," Flitwick announced, studying a gold pocket watch almost bigger than his hand. "He's broken the record."

"Record?" Pomona whispered.

Albus nodded. "In 1412, Augustus Crouch's sorting took twelve minutes and forty-two seconds."

"Mr. Potter's at thirteen minutes now!" The Charms professor looked terribly excited, bouncing up and down in his seat. Everyone had expected Potter to be put straight into Gryffindor, provided he showed up, of course. The longer he sat on that stool, though, the less likely that seemed to be.

Minerva, on the other hand, looked terribly put out.

Of course, that raised the possibility that the brat might be put into Slytherin. Severus wasn't sure what to think about that. Sure, Potter hadn't exactly grown up in the lap of luxury he'd imagined before making that trip to the orphanage six years ago, but… He was still James Potter's son.

Even if he didn't look at all like him.

Severus sighed. He hoped the boy wouldn't end up in his house after all. It would save him the headache of figuring out how to act around him. Let him be put in Gryffindor like his parents, or maybe into Ravenclaw. The bookworms weren't such bad sorts, if a bit irritating in their drive to know it all. Made them regular nuisances in class, it did.

The professor glanced over the students. The Gryffindors were looking much less assured of their "victory" in claiming the famous Boy-Who-Lived as their own. The Ravenclaws seemed hopeful, and even a few of his Slytherins were shooting Potter speculative looks. The only students unaffected by the abnormally long sorting were the Hufflepuffs, who merely looked curious. After all, there was little to no chance their infamously unremarkable house would gain the limelight.

"Fourteen minutes," Flitwick had just exclaimed when the Hat at last opened its brim to speak. The hall hushed immediately, but the Hat hesitated.

"You're sure of this?" it asked. There was a moment of silence, and then: "Very well. It's your decision, and I'll stand by it."

The entire student body of Hogwarts, and all its professors, leaned forward in anticipation.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

* * *

A/N: Unfortunately, ladies and gentlemen, my PDA broke and it seems it'll be a few more days before I can get it fixed and get to the chapters on it. That means some of the stories I was planning on updating soon, i.e. Storm Child and Know Thyself, are going to be rather later than planned. Sorry, guys. My mother is never going near that thing again…

On other notes, has that new review reply thingy. I haven't tried it out yet, but at first at least I'm going to restrict myself to answering three to five per chapter, the ones that seem to have had the most thought put into them or have questions I can answer that don't give away the story.

As such, I won't be listing each and every one of you who reviewed (106 this time! glomps everyone), but I'm grateful for every word you guys send my way.

* * *

**3 December 2005** (Anyone else sick of the Christmas music yet?)


	13. Addressing The Issue

**Warnings and Disclaimers:** Rampant I-haven't-touched-this-story-in-a-while awkwardness.

* * *

Kaze's footsteps were the only sound to be heard as he walked to his new house table. They echoed through the Hall, bouncing off stone and ensorcelled sky, growing louder and louder until they threatened to bow the boy under their merciless impacts. The young mage clenched his fists in his robes, focusing his gaze on his destination, an open seat near the end of the long table.

The children there, the other Hufflepuffs, all stared as he passed them by. Most of their faces were slack with shock, and more than a few mouths had dropped open. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see that the other houses were in much the same shape. Some students were gripping their tables, as though trying not to fall over, but oddly enough there were several children scattered around the room who looked just as confused as he felt.

By the time Kaze reached the free spot on the bench, he was trembling. He slipped into his seat, folded his hands in his lap, and determinedly stared at them, his shoulders tight with a nauseous tension. The silence continued on, until it was finally broken by a rustle of cloth.

He looked up to see the girl who had been sorted just before himself leaning over the table toward him. The boy blinked at her, startled someone had spoken to him, and only then registered the outstretched hand.

"Sally-Anne Perks," she offered quietly, her eyes puzzled, and he recognized her as one of those similarly confused students. After a moment, Kaze felt an uncertain smile of his own make its way to his lips.

"Harry Potter," he replied just as quietly, firmly squashing the urge to offer his true name instead. After the way the Sorting Hat had reacted to it, he didn't think he ought to tell anyone else, even if being called by his birth name rankled.

She smiled at him. "Pleasure."

A few people began to clap, finally, at the table across the room. One of them was Neville, Kaze saw, though he looked rather dazed still, and there was a set of redheaded twins applauding along with him. "Better a puff than a snake!" another boy sitting at the same table said loudly to the girl next to him, and joined in.

The applause spread down the Gryffindor table, and suddenly his own erupted in cheers of delight. "We got him! We got Potter!" Kaze heard someone crow. Everyone was trying to reach out and touch him, their faces beaming, but the mage shrank back away from them, astonished and more than a little appalled.

"Travis Summers. It's an honor to meet you, Harry!" a pale-haired boy a couple of years his senior exclaimed, holding out his hand. Kaze helplessly shook it, and then looked with dismay at the dozen more still stretched out to him.

His rescue came in the form of a blast of noise. "_Enough_!"

-

Severus could feel himself scowling at the students as Albus canceled the Sonorus charm and lowered his wand. The mass of brats huddled around Potter drew back, startled and sheepish. Potter sent a look of pure gratitude towards the Headmaster, and Severus had no doubt Albus had caught it and filed it away for future pondering, just as he had.

"Shall we continue?" the elderly wizard said to Minerva, his voice mild. She nodded and unfurled her parchment again, though she still seemed disappointed.

"Rivers, John!" she called out, and the next first year ran forward after being prodded into attentiveness by the girl next to him. The sorting proceeded apace, but at any given point at least half the Hall's attention was on the boy with too-long hair at the Hufflepuff table.

"Severus," Albus leaned over to murmur once the last student had found his place and the Welcoming Feast had begun. "I'm going to call Mr. Potter to a meeting in my office. I would be much obliged if you and Pomona would attend as well."

The Slytherin's automatic reaction was to sneer and decline, but he couldn't help but be curious as to just where the Boy-Who-Lived had been all these years. "Very well," he said stiffly after a brief moment.

The Headmaster gave him a grateful smile and, at the Herbology professor's nod of agreement, turned to offer Minerva the same invitation. Severus's eyes went back to the boy, though, who seemed to be using his food as a more polite way to avoid answering questions. Whenever someone turned towards him with a curious look on their face he would take a quick bite. A reaction which was a far cry from the glory-seeking celebrity Severus had still half-expected.

The meeting was bound to be an interesting one, indeed.

-

Eventually the other students around him got the point that Kaze didn't feel like answering questions at the moment and stopped pestering him, which was a good thing because he hadn't even been sure what some of the questions meant, let alone what the answers were. He was left to eat in relative peace, then, at least until a shadow fell over him.

The mage turned to see one of the adults who had been sitting at the table at the front of the room standing behind him. Cheerful blue eyes beamed happily at him from beneath wisps of gray hair and a patched witch's hat. Kaze thought she looked rather ridiculous, and yet very motherly, both at the same time.

"Hello," he said politely, and her smile widened.

"I'm Pomona Sprout, dear, your head of house," she told him. "The Headmaster would like you to join us for some tea after the Feast, if you don't mind."

Startled, Kaze didn't reply for a moment. "Yes, of course," the boy replied, bowing his head.

Professor Sprout nodded, pleased. "Just wait here when you're done, and I'll take you up." With that, she was on her way back to her seat. Kaze watched her settle herself and then lean over to speak to the older man in the large, gold-accented chair.

Twinkling blue eyes rose to meet his, and it was the young mage who looked away first.

-

Had he been a lesser man, one more accustomed to showing the world just what was going on inside his head, Severus would have been drumming his fingers impatiently. As it was, however, he had to settle for glaring at a few of the odder contraptions Albus had collected over the years, particularly the ones he knew were there only to look shiny and impressive. He wondered sometimes if his older colleague wasn't related to a magpie with the way he simply collected things, whether they could be considered useful by any stretch of the imagination or not.

Things like an ex-Death Eater and a half-giant came to mind. And he planned to add a boy savior to the collection, perhaps? Severus had no doubt Albus didn't think of his actions as such; the Headmaster was a good man, but he had an unfortunate tendency to see only one side of things. He genuinely wanted the best for those he gathered around him. Sometimes, though, he didn't consider deeply enough what was truly best.

"I'm sure they won't be much longer, dear boy," the older wizard reassured him, gazing bemusedly at the dark figure propping up his office wall. Severus scowled back at him. Albus might not have been the best at understanding the truth behind his own actions, but he was far too proficient at reading others for comfort.

"Indeed," the Slytherin answered coolly. Minerva gave him an amused look, and he transferred the scowl over to her.

No more than another minute of silence passed before the Headmaster sat up behind his desk. "Ah. There they are." Minerva straightened her robe and turned in her seat towards the door as a quiet knock sounded.

"Come in!" Albus called. The door opened and Pomona ushered Potter in, closing it behind them with a quiet click. The Herbology professor led the boy to the middle of the three seats, and then took the one to his left, since Minerva occupied the one to his right.

"Good evening, Mr. Potter," Albus continued, smiling genially.

Severus saw Potter's eyes narrow unhappily for just a moment. "Good evening, sir," he answered regardless, his voice quiet and respectful.

To the Slytherin's eternal surprise, Albus didn't complete his usual ritual of offering a bit of candy before getting down to business. "I'm sure you're wondering why I've asked you here," the elderly wizard said instead, leaning forward in his chair.

Potter cocked his head to the side. "I can only imagine it has something to do with the reason why everyone's making such a fuss," he replied, answering not only the Headmaster's question, but Severus's, as well. So he hadn't known, after all…

"In part," Albus said cautiously. "And in part to answer our own concerns, as well. There were quite a few people who were worried when you disappeared."

The boy blinked, startled. "Disappeared, sir?"

Albus nodded. "From the orphanage. Two of our teachers arrived to claim you not an hour after you were taken, and we were unable to find a trace of you after that."

"The man who kidnapped you used a false name," Minerva added, looking intently at the first year. "Did he mistreat you? Hurt you in any way?"

Severus watched as Potter drew himself to his full height, suddenly looking older than his eleven years as his green eyes flashed with anger. "How _dare_ you?" he exclaimed, glaring at the Transfiguration professor. "Master Taka would never hurt me! He saved me!"

And that answered the question of just why the boy had been put into Hufflepuff. Whoever this 'Taka' person was, he'd obviously managed to inspire more than his share of loyalty in the Boy-Who-Lived.

The Headmaster held up a conciliatory hand. "We don't mean to insult your… guardian. It's simply that, after the disaster with the Dursleys… I'm sure you can see why we were concerned."

Potter stared at him with narrowed eyes, but finally relaxed when Pomona touched his knee with a smile. His head of house sent the other professors a warning look. "Are you happy with Master Taka?" she asked, stumbling only ever so slightly over the word 'master.'

"Very," he said simply, but the sincerity behind the single word spoke volumes.

Albus cleared his throat. "Be that as it may, I would like to meet Taka in person," he said. "To clear away any lingering doubts."

The boy nodded stiffly. "I'll pass along your request."

Severus felt no need to break the uncomfortable silence that followed. The truly awkward part seemed to have already passed, after all. Potter was surprisingly polite for a boy his age, and except for that brief burst of righteous anger, remarkably even tempered as well. Rather… boring, actually.

Severus had expected something far more entertaining. The confrontation with 'Master Taka' still held some potential, though, and he looked forward to it.

"…I'd understood that you would explain to me why everyone seems to know me?" Potter finally said, looking expectantly at the Headmaster.

Albus nodded and leaned forward to begin his tale.

* * *

A/N: The long wait wasn't my fault! Er, well, it _was_ my fault… I managed to get myself in trouble and banned from the computer. Again. Back now, provided I stay out of trouble.

I'm utterly amazed. Apparently I need to sort Harry more often, because the response has been amazing. It's nearly triple my average number of reviews, even for this my most popular story. 182! Hugs everyone

* * *

13 April 2006


	14. Calling For Help

_Warnings and Disclaimers:_ Um. Hi? Miss me?

* * *

(I give up on keeping track of the days. Rowling can't count)

* * *

The unaccustomed robes kicked up behind him as Kaze walked behind his head of house. He knew Professor Sprout was shooting him concerned glances as she lead him through the corridors, but he couldn't break himself out of his subdued silence to reassure her. 

A part of his mind absently noted the landmarks they went past, trying to remember the way through the labyrinthine castle, but the rest was trying very hard not to think about the conversation that had ended only a few minutes before. It was easier said than done, though. Every painting that they passed that pointed and whispered after them was a stark reminder that he was now famous for something he didn't even remember.

He needed to tell Master Taka. That was the one thing he was holding onto. Kaze would tell him, and then Master Taka would know what to do.

Before too long they came to a stop in front of a large, triple-paned window that overlooked the black-watered lake. Professor Sprout stepped up to it and waved him closer. "This is the entrance to the Hufflepuff dormitories," she said kindly. "The password changes every week, and to get in you merely need to say it and step through the middle. This week's password is _sentinel_."

As she spoke, the glass in the center pane rippled and twisted with color and light in much the same way the threads of magic curdled the air during a 'Port. Kaze watched with parted lips, entranced, until the professor took his elbow with an understanding smile.

She led him through the portal, which fell over his skin like cool water and yet left him warm and calmer than before. The room on the other side was decorated tastefully in creams and blacks, accented here and there with a warm yellow. The moonlight streaming through the windows on the far wall was drowned out by the light of, not just one, but three enormous fireplaces containing what could more accurately have been called bonfires.

There were a couple of dozen students already mingling in the common room, and the instant the two were completely through the portal all eyes were on them. "The boys' dormitories are to the left," Professor Sprout told him, pointing him towards the doorway. "The first-year dorms are the farthest back. You can't miss them."

Kaze took a couple of steps forward, ignoring the stares with gritted teeth, before glancing back at her uncertainly. "Don't worry, Mr. Potter, everything will work out, you'll see. If you have any questions, ask one of the prefects, and I'll see you in the morning." She nodded with a warm smile on her round face and stepped back out through the portal, which glittered briefly and then reformed into yet another impossible window.

Kaze had to shake his head. The Citadel was as strange a building as Hogwarts was turning out to be, but it at least had the sense to follow certain rules. If one of its inhabitants wanted to look out a window without leaving the room, it didn't form a window where there couldn't possibly be one.

It simply moved the room.

* * *

The look his familiar regarded him with when Kaze reached in and pulled him out of the Luggage could only have been described as pure irritation. _Now what did you go and do that for?_ the air elemental hissed, sparking a breeze that tangled his Bonded's too-long hair. _I was comfortable!_

_Something's come up_, Kaze replied over their mental link after a glance at the three other boys sharing his dorm. They were already looking strangely at him as he held up what, to them, was thin air; they didn't need to hear him talking to said thin air as well. _I need to get a message to Master Taka. I'm going to 'Port you to him._

Zephyr grumbled, but wrapped more tightly Kaze's arm. _This had better be important. We were just getting to the good part_.

The mage blinked and paused on his way to the lavatory. _We?_

…_Never mind_.

The lavatory was unoccupied of course, which was a good thing; Kaze would have had to empty it otherwise, and he didn't really want to think about what that would mean for his reputation inside Hogwarts. He hummed quickly, summoning parchment and stylus before anyone could follow him in, and jotted a quick note to the effect that something unexpected had happened, and that he needed to see his Master as soon as his schedule permitted.

This Boy-Who-Lived development was important, yes, but only to him. Making sure their dimension remained uninfluenced amongst the Sphere was far more crucial than a mere domestic skirmish that had concluded a full decade before.

Twisting the note into a knot around Zephyr's tail, Kaze stepped back as the elemental lifted to hover above a spot in the middle of the bathroom floor. 'Porting a person or object wasn't quite the same as 'Porting oneself, so the boy was careful to concentrate as he began to hum, then sing words under his breath. They'd never figured out just what language he sung when he cast spells, but Kaze knew these meant something along the lines of 'safe journey', and 'don't forget what you're leaving me for'. Whatever language it was, though, the magic invariably listened to it, and always literally, which sometimes led to unforeseen results.

'Porting was relatively simple, if tiring, though, and Zephyr vanished inside the shimmering circle of energy as though he had never been.

Back inside the dorm, Kaze headed for the bed the Luggage rested beside, only to notice that his roommates were now as far away from his bed as they could get. There was a scrap of black fabric caught beneath the trunk's lid that matched the rip in the stout, brown-haired boy's robes.

Blushing a bright red, Kaze strode over to the trunk. "Open," he demanded, reaching for the bit of cloth when it docilely obeyed. "Sorry about that. It's… very territorial," the mortified boy explained, holding the scrap out for its owner to take. "Sorry. I'll have a talk with it…"

The other wizard nodded jerkily in acceptance, coming just close enough to snatch the bit of his robe away. "I've never seen a trunk with legs before. Guess I shouldn't be so curious next time," he offered in return once he'd reached a more comfortable distance. "I'm Ernie Macmillan."

Kaze gave him a smile, still a tad pink. "Harry Potter."

"We know," the other brunet in the room blurted out, and then blushed. "I mean… I'm Wayne. Wayne Hopkins."

The mage twitched ever so slightly at that reminder of his fame, before looking expectantly at the last member of their dorm, a slender boy with curly, dirty-blonde hair who was watching them with bewilderment. "Justin Finch-Fletchley."

"It's nice to meet you," Kaze said politely, and the others returned the sentiment. There was an awkward pause, the four of them looking around at each other, until Justin coughed.

"I don't know about you blokes, but I'm knackered. I'm heading to bed," he said, skirting carefully around the Luggage as he aimed for the bed to Kaze's right. "Don't know what they're going to be throwing at us in class, but I'm not going to face it half-dead."

With a murmur of agreement, the four new Hufflepuffs called it a night.

Though first, Kaze very carefully told the Luggage not to eat his dormmates.

* * *

There were no windows in their dorm, but nevertheless sunlight somehow conspired to sift gently inside and wake the reluctant young wizards. Nearly as one boy they hid their faces beneath the covers in an attempt to ignore it, but they only gain a brief respite, as a few minutes later one of the prefects stuck his head in with a grin. 

"Up and at 'em, sunshine! Come on, you lazy lot, or you'll miss breakfast!"

Kaze was the first to emerge from his cocoon, blinking blearily at the prefect. "What time is it?" he wondered out loud.

The answer made him groan. Were they always going to have to get up this early? At home with Master Taka, the only times he hadn't been able to sleep in were when they were visiting another dimension and couldn't be rude to their hosts, or they had to pick an herb or sing a spell precisely at dawn.

Zephyr hadn't yet been sent back, so Kaze dressed quickly. The cheerful prefect led him out into the common room, and once the other boys had risen and caught up with them, they all trooped down to breakfast.

There weren't many other people in the Great Hall yet when they arrived. Those few who were glanced up at them as the door opened, then back down at their plates, only to do a double-take as they recognized Kaze in the midst of the Hufflepuffs.

"Come on," the prefect, who had introduced himself as Gail McFadden, said loudly, taking Kaze's elbow much as Professor Sprout had the night before. "Ignore the lot of them, if they're going to be rude enough to stare."

The young mage twisted enough to give McFadden a grateful smile as he was propelled to the Hufflepuff table and pushed firmly down in front of an empty place setting. Justin sat to his left while Ernie and Wayne had circled around to the other side of the table and sat across from them, and before more than a second had passed the platters between them had filled to overflowing with food.

More students trickled in while they ate, along with their professors. Sprout, who gave Kaze a cheery little wave as she caught sight of him, was between the bear-like man who had brought all the first-years from the train and a very pale man with a purple turban on his head. The stern-looking witch who had called Master Taka a kidnapper- Kaze took a moment to give her a glare that was barely more than a narrowing of his eyes- was at the other end of the table, something he was very grateful for.

Another prefect, this time an older girl he didn't know the name of, came walking down the table with a sheaf of papers in her hands. "Finch-Fletchley?" she called out.

Justin raised his hand, and she handed him one of the papers. "Hopkins, Macmillan?"

They waved and received their papers, but the prefect handed Kaze's his without having to call his name, accompanied by an awed smile. The Guardian felt the muscles in his jaw tighten in irritation as he looked down at the paper, and found it was a schedule.

"Potions," Wayne grumbled, dropping his fork to his plate as though he'd suddenly lost his appetite. "If I'd my druthers, even History of Magic'd be better, and my brother says the History professor is dead boring."

"More like just plain dead," one of the older students further down the table called over, grinning, and several of her companions laughed.

Kaze almost asked what they meant, but something made him turn his head just in time to see Zephyr glide through the still-closed doors of the Great Hall, hover just long enough to make sure he had his Bonded's attention, and then dart back out again.

"Excuse me, please," he said, wiping his chin with a napkin as he rose. The others gave him curious looks, but no one stopped him as he walked quickly towards the doors and out.

Zephyr didn't stop in the entrance hall, but led him outside into the morning sunshine. And leaning against the wall, waiting for him, was Kaze's master, with concern in his blue eyes.

"What's this about a problem?"

* * *

A/N: pokes at Melody Is it alive? …Maybe. 

Sorry about that, folks. Stuff happened. I lost the first part of this chapter, walked away from a car accident that totaled my car, all my WIP muses went on an extended vacation, and about a dozen new bunnies too good to throw away appeared on my doorstep. It'll be a while before you see any of them, though, since my lovely partner in crime is sworn to not let me post anything new until I have five chapters of it written.

You might, however, see a couple of one-shot series in the next couple of months, both random ideas and The Adventures of Luggage. Who knows.

A loving hug to everyone who reviewed last chapter (247… faints) and waited not-so-patiently for this one.

* * *

23 February 2007


	15. Parry And Riposte

_**Warnings and Disclaimers:**_ Shinobi and sealing scrolls pertain specifically to Naruto, which the author does not own.

* * *

To his surprise, Albus hadn't noticed when Harry Potter left the Great Hall. His return was much more noticeable, though, since in the boy's wake followed a man the Headmaster had never seen before. He wore clothes that, while not wizard robes, were nothing like those articles of muggle clothing Albus had seen, and walked with an easy, infallible confidence that had the wizard rising out of his seat for reasons he didn't completely understand.

"Master Taka, I presume," the Headmaster said dryly, stepping around the head table.

"Indeed," the man answered, with a hint of coolness in his accent-less voice. The small bird of prey riding on his shoulder let out a quiet screech. "I understood you wished to speak with me."

"Yes. If we might adjourn to my office?" Albus suggested, aware of the multitude of eyes fixed curiously on the two men.

"Indeed."

-

Kaze watched the two men leave, held in place by the almost unnoticeable gesture his master had made by his side even as Zephyr flitted after them to listen in. It made sense, he supposed- he did have his first day of classes to attend, after all- but he would very much have liked to be present for the discussion between the two adults. He hadn't seen much of Hogwarts so far, but what he had was very interesting, and he thought he might like to stay a while longer- if, perhaps, not the full seven years that were generally required for students.

There was a quite cough behind him. "Please take your seat, Mr. Potter," Professor Sprout said quietly, though when Kaze turned he could see that her eyes were also fixed on the door. "You ought to finish your breakfast."

"Yes, ma'am," he automatically replied, and returned to the Hufflepuff table. The food on his plate was still warm, and his housemates watched with interest as he quickly finished off what was left, but no one asked him any questions. Either they recalled his reluctance to answer them last night, or- he shivered- they were too star-struck to approach him that closely.

With a sigh he let his fork fall to his empty plate with a quiet _clink_, and pulled out his schedule again. Potions… that meant the book by Jigger; he only just caught himself before reaching into his bag for the scroll he'd sealed it in, and with a quick look around rose once again to leave the Great Hall.

"Potter, where are you going?" McFadden called after him. "You don't know where the classrooms are yet!"

"I'm afraid I left my books in our dorm," Kaze lied in reply. "I thought I'd grab them while there was still time."

The prefect frowned, glancing at the book bag slung over Kaze's shoulder; it was obviously there wasn't more than a few pieces of parchment in it. "All right, but make sure you hurry back, hear? Snape's bad enough without adding bein' late to his first class on top of it."

Despite not quite believing him- if he remembered correctly, Snape had been the other wizard present during his discussion with the Headmaster, and his behavior hadn't reflected anything too untoward- Kaze nodded his head in a not-quite bow. He could appreciate the older boy trying to look out for him, though the mage hoped it wouldn't be needed once he'd gotten his feet under him.

There wasn't anyone waiting outside in the entrance hall to see him, but Kaze still tucked himself away into an alcove before he reached into his bag for the scroll with his Potions textbook sealed inside. He was gawked at enough already without adding in the stares that would result from using techniques imported from the other Constellations in plain view. With three half-sung words and a gentle swipe of his fingers over the ink seal, the scroll separated into the heavy book and the blank bit of parchment he'd sealed it into the previous night.

The shinobi practice was to use blood to both create and unlock their seals, but Master Taka had utterly forbidden even the thought of Kaze using the same. Blood, he had lectured, contained the essence of the person, and in the hands of the wrong magic-user could be used to affect the donator of the blood. If the magic-user was powerful enough, and had the knowing of it, the traits of the donator could even be drawn out and used.

That was using the blood of a normal person, wizard or Mundane. No one even wanted to consider what might come from abusing the blood of a Guardian.

With nothing else to do, Kaze loitered out of sight until he could conceivably have been to the dorms and back, though at a run, and then finally reentered the Great Hall. The rest of the Hufflepuff first years had already gathered into a group towards the end of the table, and McFadden and the other prefect, a girl with her hair in a long, yellow braid, were lecturing them in quiet undertones.

"-answer quickly as you can when he asks you a question, and if you don't know the answer, for Merlin's sake, say so! There's nothing Snape hates more than dithering. 'Cept maybe Gryffindors," Kaze heard as he stepped up to the edges of the group. "Don't worry about sharing class with the Ravenclaws, they're decent folks, if a bit… driven."

The two prefects shared a look, and the girl clapped her hands. "Right, I guess that's just about everything. Let's get you all to class."

-

By tacit understanding, they didn't speak but for polite murmurs of the school until they were safely in Albus's office and the gargoyle had ratcheted into place behind them. "Tea?" he offered as they sat down, he behind his desk and the stranger in a crimson-upholstered chair. Fawkes's perch was empty, as it had been for most of that morning.

The levitated teacup was accepted with a brief nod, and 'Master Taka' took a single, polite sip before cradling it in his long-fingered hands. He said nothing, however, and after a few moments Albus realized he was waiting for the wizard to begin the conversation.

"My name is Albus Dumbledore," he began. "I'm told you're called… Taka?"

His guest inclined his head. "Yes," he said simply.

The Headmaster frowned. "Just 'Taka'? And would that be your personal name or your surname?"

For some reason, that prompted a smile from Taka. "It is the only name I currently use."

There was a minute of silence as Albus digested that. He'd have liked to know what other names 'Taka' had gone by, but at the moment there were more important things he needed to know. "Then, Mr. Taka, may I inquire as to why you took Mr. Potter from the orphanage, and how you came to be aware of his whereabouts there in the first place?" he asked, keeping a veneer of geniality in his voice. Aside from the initial kidnapping, the man had been at least somewhat cooperative thus far.

"I have come to the point in my life in which it is necessary to begin training my heir and successor," Taka replied. "The locating spell I cast identified Kaze as the member of his generation with the most potential."

A bushy white eyebrow went up. The man hardly seemed old enough to require an heir already. "I beg your pardon? Kaze?"

"My apprentice. It's traditional to conduct a ritual on the tenth birthday that, among other things, chooses the name we will carry for as long as we retain our office." A faint frown passed over his face. "I take it you have been addressing him as Harry Potter?"

Albus took a sip of his own tea, kept pleasantly warm by the spells on the cup. It was his favorite teacup for a reason, after all. "Given that I was not aware of any other name, yes. The boy hasn't said anything, to my knowledge."

Taka nodded. "He wouldn't. And, while we don't expect the general population to understand, among our circles it is considered an insult not to address another by the name they have earned."

"I see…" Another sip gave him time to gather his thoughts. "Am I to understand, then, that you chose young Kaze for reasons other than his history with Lord Voldemort?"

Of all the reactions he'd expected, Albus was astonished to see the polite confusion and inquiry in Taka's expression. "Lord… Voldemort? I assume that would be the dark wizard Kaze spoke of when he called me here."

"You… haven't heard the name before?"

The answer was short, but firm. "I'm afraid not."

Albus's eyes flicked momentarily past the strangely-quiet bird on his guest's left shoulder, resting on one of the twirling silver instruments on the shelf there. The speed of the spinning hadn't changed a whit, which meant it hadn't detected a lie in Taka's words. "He is also sometimes known as You-Know-Who, or He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named," he offered, raising his cup to his lips only to blink in surprise as he found it to be empty.

Taka's lips twitched in amusement. "That's… rather a mouthful, isn't it? And if this 'Voldemort' isn't to be named, how would people know of him?"

"I'd wondered that myself, on occasion," Albus agreed distantly, his mind busy as a swarm of pixies as he lifted the teapot to refill his cup. "Silly superstition, really. And one that has, I'm afraid, rather influenced how Mr. Kaze is seen among our student population."

The other man frowned. "Yes, about that… what are your procedures for withdrawing a student from your school?"

A bit of tea splashed over the side of the cup before Albus controlled his dismay. "But the school year has only just begun!" he protested. "He's only attending his first class as we speak! Why ever would you withdraw him _now_?"

"Previously, I hadn't known of my apprentice's… history with your culture." The elderly wizard was surprised by the depths of the disapproval in those words. "At the time, he could have done no differently, but I refuse to let either of us get involved in events that don't concern us. Interference with the rest of the world never ends well."

"But what of his education?" Albus pointed out, beginning to take a sip only to find his cup empty again. What in the world…? Had Severus cursed his teacups again? "Surely Mr. Kaze deserves to learn about his magic."

Taka snorted, his eyes no longer on Albus but on the small puddle of tea on the desk's surface. Albus set down his cup and reached for his wand to vanish it, only to pause as he saw ripples traveling along the surface of the liquid. "Kaze has had magic drummed into his head since I picked him up, and that will continue until I am ready to step down. He has no need to learn magic here."

"Then why…?" Albus trailed off into silence as his guest rose to his feet, still focused on the oddity of the puddle.

"Did I allow him to attend Hogwarts at all?" Taka finished the sentence absently. "Given the choice, I would not rob him of the chance to know of his parents. Such chances are all too often fleeting. Hah!"

Albus jumped in surprise as the man lunged towards him, hands waving, searching in midair until they wrapped around something invisible hovering a few inches off the surface. A stack of papers was knocked off his desk in a flurry of pages by what could only have been a thrashing tail. "I thought so," Taka muttered, scowling triumphantly at whatever it was he held prisoner. "Eavesdropping were you, Zephyr? Go! Return to your master before I get annoyed."

He opened his hands and the office was briefly filled with a gentle breeze. "What in the world was that?" Albus demanded as the breeze faded away. One hand was clenched tight around his wand.

"That," Taka said with a sigh, resuming his seat, "was the reason for Kaze's name. The ceremony I mentioned before is used to summon our familiars, and we are thus named after them. Kaze, or Wind, was named for his familiar, a wind elemental. I'd say he was listening in on us for Kaze's sake, but he has a great liking for tea, the stronger the better. He wasn't able to control himself."

"I see…" Albus said, despite the nagging thought that he'd really been saying that too often lately. He gazed at the small bird of prey now preening fussily on Fawkes's perch with new eyes, and wondered absently what kind of bird it was that had given the man his name. "I, ah… are you truly determined to pull the lad from Hogwarts?"

Taka studied him for a long moment. "It would make me feel better," he finally admitted. "But if there's one thing I've learned, it's to never make snap judgments. I'll consider it, for a time."

Albus couldn't be entirely happy with that, but something in the other's manner told him it was the best offer he was going to get for the time being. "In that case, I should consider it my duty to convince you to let him stay," he stated, forcing a twinkle back into his eye. "Might I offer you a tour of Hogwarts?"

* * *

A/N: The long-awaited confrontation. I hope it didn't disappoint too much, but I didn't want it to be a big thing. Yet. Albus will eventually find out Taka's other name, but on his own time. Incidentally, a few of the sharper-eyed among you will notice a difference in the previous chapter. I'd originally stated that Kaze's first class would be DADA, but decided that Potions first would be much more interesting. That'll be next chapter, since the scenes in this one stretched long.

_Melody_ has been removed from the poll, and _Storm Child_ reinstated. The current winners are _Know Thyself_, _The Tomb of Memory_, and _Moonshine Glories._ Since several people have asked, the poll is located at the top of my author's bio. I'm keeping track of every poll version and adding up the results on a little spreadsheet, so every vote counts, including multiple votes on a story from the same person. I figure if the reader is devoted enough to vote every poll, the story they want deserves that much more attention.

By pressing this button, I hereby spam over 2000 people, and it feels good. Thanks for reading, everyone.

* * *

8 January 2008


	16. Troubled Thoughts Brewing

Warnings/Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to Harry Potter. Please read the AN at the end of the chapter.

* * *

Before the group had spent more than a few minutes walking through Hogwart's lower levels, Kaze was grateful for their guiding prefects. On his own he knew he would have been hopelessly lost, been late to class, and then (according to the prefects, anyway) earned the undying enmity of the dread Professor Snape. The door was unlocked, and the room on the other side was lit only by the light of torches and chillingly dank, with beads of moisture on its stone walls. Kaze knew the dimness of the light was intentional, as was the temperature – so many potions were heat and light sensitive – but he wrinkled his nose at the dampness of the room. He would bet quite a few potions didn't turn out as well as they could have due to picking up even the trace amounts of water in the air. Unless the potions had been designed with that water in mind…

Kaze considered what he knew of his world's technological levels of the past few centuries, and the seeming resistance to modernization that wizards had, and concluded that yes, most if not all of the potions they were likely to be brewing had been invented in laboratories much like this one. That was a relief, as another part of his mind had been debating where to sit: the side of the room, where the condensation was strongest and might get into his potions, or the dangerous middle, where his potions would be safe but his person in peril from potential explosions from all sides.

A pair of Ravenclaws had already taken the two-person desk in the middle and front of the class, leaving his targeted seat open. The mage settled into the desk closest to the door- all the better to evacuate from, should a potion go disastrously wrong. It carried its own risks, of course, such as the door opening and letting in a draft at the wrong moment while brewing, but in all he thought Master Taka would approve of his foresight.

The rest of the Ravenclaws soon trickled in, and the room was filled with a quiet chatter. Kaze's desk partner turned out to be a Ravenclaw girl with dusky skin and her long black hair in a braid, who had given him a nod and a tiny smile as she sat down. Kaze had expected another Hufflepuff to partner him, but to his dismay they still seemed too much in awe of him to approach that closely. Even those who, the night before, had seemed to have no idea about the whole 'Boy-Who-Lived' business were now staring at him, some less covertly than others.

The professor arrived last of all, some minutes later, and the room immediately fell silent. He swept into the room with billowing robes, sending the door crashing noisily into the wall, and all with a look of profound irritation on his vulpine face. As he passed by he spared Kaze a venomous glance, but whether that was for Kaze on his own merits, or simply because he was the closest to the door and therefore the first student that Professor Snape saw, the young mage was unsure. He kept his own face calmly expectant, as befitted a student, and the professor looked away as he stepped behind his large, rather plain desk.

"When I call your name, you will respond by saying 'present' and nothing else," he said coldly, unrolling a scroll he'd produced from inside the desk. "Is that understood?"

There was a ragged chorus of "yes, sir" from around the room. Neither Ravenclaws nor Hufflepuffs were the kind of people who felt the innate need to rebel against authority, and Professor Snape was just one of those persons that demanded you tack on a 'sir' to the end of your sentences.

-

Severus scanned through the scroll of names, looking for any of interest. One of the Ravenclaws was the son of a man he knew to have been a Death Eater killed in a raid, and the Hufflepuffs included the niece of the current Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Not to mention, of course, the famous Boy-Who-Lived.

If the class had been his first year Slytherins and Gryffindors with those ingredients, he would have expected explosions, melted cauldrons, and perhaps even outright fistfights within the first half hour. Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws, however, never seemed to get past melted cauldrons. On particularly migraine-inducing days, he was often grateful for that.

For the most part roll-call went smoothly. When he came to Potter's name, though, Severus couldn't resisting commenting. "Harry Potter. Our new… celebrity," he said, not bothering to hide his irritation with the whole idea. The boy didn't seem angry, but instead grimaced in response, looking like he rather agreed with the sentiment.

Severus could see no reason to linger over the moment, and moved on down the list. None of the brats had managed to get themselves lost on the first day, and he rolled the scroll back up with a satisfied nod. "The instructions are on the board," he stated, waving his wand to remove the charm hiding the words. "Follow them precisely, or at best you will end up in the hospital wing. The basic ingredients come from your own kits. Any you do not have, you will retrieve from the ingredient cupboard before beginning your potion." The wizard glanced around. "Well? Why aren't you getting started?"

There was a general rush towards the cupboard for the two nonstandard ingredients in a Boil-Reducing potion, and Severus waited until all students had reseated themselves and kindled the flames beneath their cauldrons before he started around the classroom. "The flame needs to be hotter," he barked next to a Ravenclaw. "Don't just toss the ingredients in like a complete dunderhead, add them gently!" he ordered a Hufflepuff. Only after ten minutes into brewing did Severus allow himself to observe the only student he was truly interested in.

To his surprise, Potter was actually brewing an acceptable potion. Better than acceptable even, perhaps, though it was obvious that he was unused to working with a partner. He and the Ravenclaw girl were practically stumbling over each other as they moved about their tasks, and even as Severus watched, both tried to reach for the stewed horn slugs and nearly dumped the entire batch on the floor. Potter grabbed for the cutting board just in time to prevent a fairly disgusting mess.

"Watch it, Potter," Severus growled, stalking past him towards his desk. Well, now he at least knew something about the mysterious 'Master Taka'. Given the boy's rather apparent lack of socialization, the wizard doubted that he'd been taught by anyone other than his guardian. And since Potter had obviously brewed potions before, under at least decent tutelage, Taka was likely a potions master in his own right.

Nearly any wizard could make a potion, but few went so far as to obtain a mastery of the art. Severus could have sworn he knew ever potions master in the world worth knowing, which made it all the more strange that he'd never heard of the man. Frowning, he settled himself behind his desk to ponder the question, just as the door flew open.

Students yelped as the sudden draft from the open door sent their flames a-sputtering, several attempting to do damage control with their wands. A corner of Severus's mind noticed that Potter's flame stabilized after a moment even though the boy had only seemed to purse his lips and blow on it, or perhaps whistle; the greater part of the wizard was focusing on the two men just entering his lab.

"And this is our potions laboratory, run by our very own Professor Snape," the Headmaster was announcing cheerfully. "Youngest potions master in a good hundred years, we're quite lucky to have him teaching with us."

Severus could care less what Albus was saying, though he felt a rush of pride as always in what he felt to be his one true achievement. Rather, he was watching the blank-faced man beside him, studying him just as Taka was studying his lab with a sharp eye.

So… this was Potter's master…

* * *

**Important A/N:** There is a very important poll up on my profile that will influence the fate of _Melody_. Basically, I've been wanting for some time now to not just edit, but completely revise this story. It was my first real story, and I've learned a great deal about writing since starting it, and gone through even more phases. I am now a bit embarrassed about my early Japanese fangirl-ism, and I'd like to rewrite _Melody_ to eliminate as much of that as I can, as well as flesh the story out and make it more realistic. Don't worry, though, I'd still keep as much of the tone as I could. There are three options: continue the story as it is (in which case updates will likely be as few and far between as you're, sadly, used to), delete this story and post the new version once it's written, or leave this story up while posting the new version, in which case this story might still get the occasional short update, such as this chapter (thank my sister for bringing up this option). So far, I'm leaning towards the last choice.

In other news, my first exhausting 17-credit semester is over (holy crap, I pulled a B in Organic Chemistry!), with another one planned in fall, and a few classes over the summer. If all goes well, my Bachelor's will be finished in spring. Tomorrow I take off for a couple of weeks in Virginia with my mother; hopefully I'll get some writing done on the many, myriad chapters I've got bits and pieces on. I was also digging through some of my older computer files and discovered a half-finished Microsoft Paint version of the Citadel I'd been working on years ago. It wasn't quite as bad as I'd remembered, so I put the last touches on it, and there's a link to it at the end of my profile.

My thanks to everyone who reviewed.

* * *

14 May 2009


End file.
